Nacida así
by bloomerflaur
Summary: "Pronto nos vamos a ver" la promesa de una vida que las dos personas destinadas a encontrarse no necesariamente comprenden pero que sin duda va a ocurrir, porque la vida es destino y el destino es amor. AU y AZ
1. Introducción

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

Invierno Daryl 5 años

Las calles se llenaban de luces, era fascinante para el niño que caminaba rápidamente entre la gente; su madre iba delante de él con paso zigzagueante. De pronto el pequeño se detuvo en una tienda de vitrales grandes por los que se veía un árbol de navidad brillante de colores con las esferas rojas, doradas, plateadas. La tira de palomitas y la enorme estrella en la parte alta; un árbol real jamás tendría ese brillo ni ese movimiento pero Daryl estaba encantado con esta fantasía.

Por un momento se le olvidó que llevaba los pantalones rotos y los zapatos sucios; que la gente lo miraba con lastima o lo esquivaban cuando lo veían. En su vecindario no habría tenido oportunidad de una vista como esa así que se alegró que al tío Rob le hubiera dado una congestión alcohólica y hubiera venido con su madre a este pueblo como sea que se llamara.

De una de las tiendas salió una mujer mayor, el cabello cano le caía en rizos mientras su sonrisa con la pérdida de un colmillo le daba un poco de miedo pero ella le ofreció un bastón de caramelo: blanco con muchos colores que Daryl miró con fascinación mientras la mujer volvía a sonreír —Es tuyo, feliz navidad—.

Daryl estiró la mano pero una mano más grande golpeó el dulce para que cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos. Al levantar la vista vio a su madre con el semblante cansado — ¡No necesitamos su limosna! —. Exclamó su madre, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró al camino que se suponía que debían ir para hallar el hospital.

Aunque Daryl quería llorar por la pérdida de tan hermoso dulce, no lo hizo porque los niños no lloraban; en su lugar camino con más velocidad. Una vez en el hospital se sentó en un banco duro mientras su madre se hacía cargo de ver donde estaba el tío Rob. Estaba enojado por perder el caramelo pero no iba a enojarse con su mamá: ella siempre sabía que era lo mejor.

—Estúpida navidad, no sirve para nada— se quejó mientras se recargaba en la silla.

—No es estúpida, es bonita porque recuerdas que amas a las personas que están alrededor de ti— dijo una voz de mujer en el pasillo a su lado. Daryl casi saltó del susto pero se cruzó de brazos al ver que tenía una hermosa mujer con una lata de refresco en la mano.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —pidió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, el niño se encogió de hombros y ella se sentó.

—El amor también es una estupidez— contestó Daryl, vio a su madre caminar con una de las enfermeras por uno de los pasillos.

Volvió su atención a la mujer que soltó una pequeña sonrisa —Bueno, eres muy pequeñito para decir eso. Además todavía no conoces a la persona que te va amar como lo necesitas—. Explicó ella.

Daryl se sintió ofendido ¿hablaba de su familia? —Yo no necesito sus palabras de mierda—. Contestó con molestia y se iba a poner de pie cuando la mujer puso sus manos en las de él, el gesto paralizó al niño.

—Me disculpo, no quise que sonara así. Me refería al amor de adultos, que quieres pasar mucho tiempo juntos y fiestas, navidad es una de ellas— le explicó y ofreció la lata de soda que Daryl aceptó de mala gana.

—No va a existir nadie así, yo no me voy a enamorar— contestó él con mucha seriedad.

—Correcto, hagamos un trato: yo voy a pedir a Dios por que encuentres a la persona y si tú te das cuenta que si existe no vayas a alejarte— pidió la mujer.

En ese momento una de las enfermeras llamó —Josephine Greene—.

La mujer sonrió —Tengo que irme así que espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato—.

Daryl abrió la lata y bebió un poco. Hizo una mueca mientras veía a la mujer alejarse — Yo no acepte nada—.

Primavera Daryl 15 años

Inusual era tener esta lluvia torrencial, Daryl tenía hambre y Merle no paraba de fumar esa maldita yerba por lo que estaba perdido en un lugar muy lejano. Pronto comenzó a gotear el techo en una de las esquinas. Su padre se había ido por varios días y Daryl no iba andar de quejumbroso por la tormenta.

Salió de su casa para comprar algo en una tienda; con esa tormenta no existía nadie que se atreviera a salir, bueno, aparte de él que llegó empapado al lugar. Tomó una bolsa con pan y mermelada de fresa, al llegar a la caja trató de mostrarse irritado pues ahí estaba trabajando la chica que había salido con Merle seis meses atrás y que hace unos días le había coqueteado para hacer enojar a su hermano.

—Mírate, estas empapado— dijo la cajera. Una mujer de unos 20 años con una trenza de lado y cabello castaño; su tono era de desconcierto mientras pasaba las cosas para cobrar.

Daryl entregó el dinero y volvió a la casa donde Merle seguía perdido así que decidió hablar al aire sobre esa tonta mujer que solo estaba tratando de hacer enojar a su hermano y que de hecho no planeaba quitarle la virginidad. Preparó un sándwich, luego de comer se quedó dormido.

—Ey hermanito, despierta— le dijo una voz áspera de Merle.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a él tenía una hermosa mujer de pechos enormes con un labial rojo; no la conocía así que saltó sorprendido. Merle dio una sonrisa burlona mientras la mujer se sentaba al lado de Daryl con una sonrisa tierna.

—No digas que no te escucho, alcancé a entender lo que querías y te traje un obsequio— dijo Merle.

Daryl miró con desconcierto a su hermano y luego a la mujer, de pronto todo tuvo sentido: Merle le había contratado una prostituta para que tuviera su primera relación sexual. No era lo que quería y no era a lo que se refería pero ahora ya no podía decir que la idea era mala; se dejó conducir a su habitación por la mujer.

La experiencia fue todo menos placentera y se sentía tan avergonzado que la mujer se sintió apenada pero necesitaba el dinero y Daryl decidió insultarla por ello, le llamó ramera varias veces pero la mujer comprendió que trataba de ocultar su propia vergüenza así que solo mencionó mientras se marchaba —Será mejor con otras personas, solo debes practicar—.

Cuando salió de su cuarto Merle le apretó los hombros, muy contento, no paraba de hablar sobre lo que es ser un hombre y Daryl solo quería darle un puñetazo en la cara pero no lo hizo porque era su hermano y siempre sabía qué hacer.

**Esta historia esta dedicada completamente a Nat Marie y Tania ibarbia porque son excelentes lectoras: educadas, atentas y porque cuando comencé a escribir hicieron que fueran menos intimidante el mundo de la escritura fic. Curiosamente esta historia tiene un soundtrack, la cantante yuna con su disco nocturnal, no tiene una canción por cada cápitulo sino por la tematica y la ambientación que tiene la música. Sin más, espero que disfruten. **


	2. I

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

Otoño Daryl 22 años

Era una casa sucia, húmeda con la pintura de la entrada carcomida. Hierba y basura en el patio y muebles hasta más viejos que la propia construcción. Merle y Daryl estaban pasando unos días en casa de ese amigo de Merle, habían traído algunas mujeres para pasarla bien pero Daryl no tenía ganas de estar con ninguna. La que se supone que estaba para complacerlo solo fumaba fuera de la casa así que Daryl fue a pedirle un cigarro ya que él había agotado los que tenía.

La mujer levantó la ceja como tratando de leer a Daryl pero este ignoró los gestos siempre que le ofreciera un cigarrillo, los dos fumaron en silencio mientras una brisa de lluvia estaba cayendo sobre el barrio tratando de limpiar lo que los humanos habían hecho durante decenas de años; la contaminación que habían construido.

— ¿Eres gay? —exclamó ella de pronto.

Daryl movió la cabeza con desesperación, cada mujer que había conocido trataba de descifrar su comportamiento con respecto a su trato con ellas; como si los hombres solo fueran animales en celo, aunque viendo a Merle y su amigo se podría pensar así —No lo soy—.

—Ya pagaron mi tiempo, es extraño que lo desperdicies— se quejó.

—Puedo conseguir sexo sin pagarlo— explicó Daryl, no estaba mintiendo, él nunca había pagado por ello pues eran cosas de Merle pero muy rara vez negaba sus obsequios. Sentía un poco de placer pero luego de eso se quedaba una sensación de gran vacío; aunque la verdadera razón porque no había tocado a esa mujer era porque tenía una sensación extraña que no podía comprender, algo que le decía que debía permanecer así como estaba.

—Comprendo— dijo ella a pesar de no ser así.

Daryl hizo una mueca divertida, aún no había nacido mujer que lo comprendiera y él suponía que no iba a nacer. Volvió al interior y se acostó en un sillón tratando de ahogar los gritos de los hombres en la otra habitación. Sin saber la razón pensó en esa mujer del hospital, era una gran idiotez pensar que alguna vez dedicó un poco de su tiempo para rezar por él.

—Te lo dije— se mofó, un rato después se quedó dormido.

No podía recordar que había tratado en ese sueño solo una hermosa sensación de calidez en su interior y una voz suave que pronunció "pronto nos vamos a ver".

Otoño familia Greene

La enfermera salió de la habitación para avisar a Hershel que todo había salido bien y que ahora tenía una hermosa niña. El hombre le sonrió a la mujer —No una hermosa niña sino una hermosa hija que se llama Beth—.

Verano Daryl 32 años

Era un bar mejor arreglado de lo que Daryl y Merle acostumbraban, no estaban ahí para tomar algo sino para entregar un paquete a una persona que no conocían porque era parte de su trabajo o uno en el que para variar Merle le había metido. Normalmente estaba muy atento a todo en su alrededor para detectar al dueño del paquete pero en esta ocasión la música de la rocola le llamó la atención.

Era una pieza de piano con una voz de una mujer seductora. La música era lenta y luego rápida pero volvía a ser lenta, suave, pausada mientras la voz de la fémina era dulce pero luego dramática y desgarradora para terminar en un toque suave.

La letra también era hermosa, Daryl se había queda observando la rocola sin pensar mucho en ello, no iba a reconocerlo a nadie pero esa podría ser su canción favorita porque de algún modo le hizo recordar ese sueño de hace muchos años.

—Esa chica, esta para comerse pero no venimos a eso— explicó Merle con nerviosismo.

Con eso se dio cuenta que su hermano pensó que estaba interesado en la morena que estaba al lado de la máquina, un alivio porque no quería tener que explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza así que se centró en su tarea.

Verano Beth 10 años

Ella estaba tocando el piano con la ventana abierta, el ligero viento movía la tela blanca de la cortina mientras la pequeña niña de dos coletas movía con gracia sus dedos sobre las teclas tratando de perfeccionar el sonido al tiempo que su voz trataba de cantar una letra.

Puedes creer en la vida de nuevo

¿Tú estás bien? Porque yo estoy bien

Sonrisas para nosotros hay en este mundo

Lágrimas y dolor para visitarnos…

—Mamá, haz que dejé de tocar Beth— gritó Shawn con sus manos en los oídos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shawn, ella ha estado todo el día ahí— se quejó Maggie.

Annette no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó a la pequeña que hizo un puchero pero ella negó con la cabeza —Cuando ellos vayan con papá a la ciudad usted puede tocar todo lo que quiere señorita—

Beth le dio una gran sonrisa y saltó de su asiento, iba al patio cuando Annette le hizo una pregunta — ¿Por qué siempre esa canción? —.

—No sé, solo me encanta— contestó la pequeña antes de marcharse.

**Agradeciendo todos sus buenos comentarios y favoritos, seguir. Tambien dando datos: Esta historia se públicara solo los lunes y viernes. Porque estoy trabajando en otra historia un poco más compleja llamada UN MUNDO PARA NOSOTROS (la escribo en mayusculas porque la confundiden con otra de titulo muy similar), esta en categoría M por si alguien se interesa en leer. **

**Volviendo a esta historia mientras escribia este capitulo no podía dejar de tararear la cancion Rescue de yuna y la letra creo que tiene algo que ver con lo ocurre a lo largo de este capitulo para los dos personajes. Buena tarde, se me antojó una sopa de tallarines con cebollín y zanahorias, en fin, que disfruten.  
><strong>


	3. II

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

Invierno Daryl 37 años

Era un pueblo cualquiera pequeño e insignificante, pero para perderse en el alcohol no necesitaban grandes ciudades como Atlanta. Por petición de Merle habían pasado la noche en un hotel de mala muerte porque estaban tan perdidos de borrachos que ni siquiera recordaban donde habían dejado el auto.

Por la mañana, con la cabeza estallando y los estragos de la resaca los hermanos se dieron un baño rápido para ir a buscar el auto; Daryl quería estar encerrado en la oscuridad, una metáfora que tenía mucha relación con su vida: atrapado en la oscuridad, en lugar de eso se movía al auto viejo para ir a otra parte sin un punto fijo.

— ¡Hijos de su puta madre! — gritó Merle tan alto que la gente que pasaba por la calle le censuraron con la mirada.

Daryl se acercó con pereza y vio la abolladura en la parte trasera de su auto; apenas había sido un roce pero había sido suficiente para poder de mal humor a Merle, uno que le duraría todo el día a menos que algo extraordinario ocurriera. Merle entró en el auto diciendo pestes y azotando la puerta imitado por Daryl pero al sentarse sintió algo en el asiento; sus manos buscaron con rareza por esto que le molestaba y se dio cuenta que era una bola de papel con algo en su interior.

Sus manos desenredaron el papel con cuidado y vio una hermosa cruz de oro en el interior, Merle le arrebató el collar mientras Daryl se dio cuenta que algo estaba escrito en el papel; con tinta negra había una letra muy bonita "Lo siento, no quisimos hacer daño a su auto. Espero que esto pueda pagar la reparación".

Para Daryl era un gesto entre estúpido y conmovedor en especial porque ellos jamás harían algo semejante; ademas el auto era tan viejo que apenas haría una diferencia. Vio la ventana que tenía el vidrio un poco abajo, el suficiente espacio para botar el papel. Daryl leyó en voz alta el mensaje y Merle rio en voz alta, su humor había vuelto a la normalidad o quizá hasta mejor.

—Que estúpida esa persona, esta medalla vale más que todas las abolladuras del carro. De seguro no sabe nada—dijo.

Daryl rio por la respuesta de su hermano; era cierto, era una persona muy tonta. Merle arrancó el auto y el bajo el vidrio hasta la mitad para sentir el viento en la cara. Volvió una vez más al papel, era una bonita letra, le gusto y el mensaje había sido detallista. Era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba por hacerle algo, claro que si lo hubieran visto todo habría sido diferente pero de cualquier forma había recibido una disculpa así que lo iba a guardar.

Merle aceleró y el viento sopló con más fuerza, el papel salió volando por lo que Daryl solo se encogió de hombros; una pena que perdiera algo como eso pero era normal.

Invierno Beth 15 años

Era la primera vez que había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos en un pueblo lejos de casa; ese día iban a hacer hot cakes pero les había hecho falta la harina así que su prima mayor fue al centro del pueblo por una bolsa llevando a Beth.

Su prima no era muy buena en la conducción así que cuando trató de estacionarse terminó estrellando parte de la parte frontal de otro auto viejo despintado. Las primas bajaron del auto y vieron con pesar el ligero golpe.

Su prima se encogió de hombros —Es una pena pero un golpe más no hará daño—.

Beth no daba crédito a las palabras de su prima y esta le miró con ojos suplicantes —Si le digo algo a mi papá me mata—.

De mala gana la rubia aceptó no decir nada pero ya no quiso entrar en la tienda. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su tío, le carcomía la culpa en especial porque se veía que esas personas no podían pagar los arreglos; suspiró con decepción y vio la cruz que tenía en el pecho. Era un regalo de su padre pero sabía que esto era lo correcto: anotó en un trozo de papel sus disculpas y lanzó la bola de papel en su interior.

Satisfecha con su acción volvió a sentarse en el auto; tendría que decir que la perdió para no delatar a su prima pero al menos tenía a las dos partes contentas.

**Voy a contestar a guest que por alguna razon no se me permite hacerlo por medio de un mensaje más personal: Gracias por leer, no es que no les guste que toque el piano, es que a tocado todo el tiempo y ya se cansaron. Me alegró mucho tu comentario porque andaba triste ese día.**

**Wii, ha llegado el otoño, la época donde los arboles se ponen dorados. Me encanta. Estoy de tan buen humor porque la maquina a vuelto a su madre ¡Recupere mi lap perdida! ( que perdi por despistada hace días) existen personas honestas, no hay que perder la fe en la humanidad y aqui mi prueba porque la persona llamó al número que puse en la pila de la lap para devolverla. Gracias, y a ustedes lectores que me han llevado a caminos inesperados con sus comentarios. En fin con este capitulo termina la introducción de la historia y espero que hayan disfrado esta parte tanto como yo al escribirla, que tengan hermoso fin de semana y disfruten lo que más les guste. ¿Alguien se ha animado a escuchar a Yuna?**


	4. Primera parte

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

La moto sonaba en medio de todo el silencio, delante del camino que les habían indicado; Daryl al frente de la caravana podía ver la casa blanca donde se suponía que estaba el niño con una bala, su estómago se comprimió al pensar: la niña perdida y el niño herido. El destino odiaba a los infantes.

Habían salido de Atlanta ¿para esto? Daryl quería dar la vuelta para ir en busca de su hermano pero de cualquier forma esa sería una batalla perdida, además estaba esa niñita ¿Quién iba a buscarla? Rick preocupado por su hijo, T dog con una enfermedad que casi le cuesta la vida. Tal vez Dale obsesionado con Andrea y su intento de suicidio o tal vez la madre que no paraba de llorar más que hacer algo. De nuevo ¿Quién iba a buscarla? Él no tenía un lugar en este grupo, nada que hacer y por lo tanto, era buscar a la niña una buena manera de perder el tiempo. A quien quería engañar, por alguna razón le preocupaban mucho los niños, esa debilidad con la que vivían en ese mundo.

Él suspiró cuando escuchó que Carl estaba fuera de peligro y aunque no conocía al sujeto que se había sacrificado por el chico mostrarle sus respetos no era tan mala idea, vio como todos colocaron una piedra en la tumba y pidieron a Shane que diera unas palabras. Daryl se dio cuenta que Shane estaba perdido, una parte de él parecía irse a la oscuridad y su discurso no era tan convincente pero él no era nadie para estar cuestionando.

Luego de la ceremonia, cada quien fue a hacer sus actividades, él se puso de acuerdo con Rick para salir en la búsqueda porque el resto estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en la niña. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Rick diciendo algo sobre no deberle nada al grupo pero de nuevo, no tenía un motivo para estar con ellos. Dio un suspiró de frustración y se puso a caminar por horas en el bosque.

El calor era asfixiante, el sudor por momentos recorría su piel y quemaba las partes expuestas de su cuerpo; el aire estaba impregnado de olor de hierba fresca mientras el ambiente se cargaba con el ruido de animales: ruido de cigarras, zumbidos de moscos. A veces el color del lugar lo daba una flor o una mariposa zigzagueante.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente cuando se encontraba en medio de la naturaleza pero en esta ocasión no quería que fuera de esa manera porque un día menos reducían las posibilidades de encontrar con vida a la niña; con frustración y resignación volvió a la granja. Se sentía cansado y un poco triste por no tener ni una pista de la niña para dar a la madre, que no paraba de llorar.

A veces decimos hola

A veces decimos adiós

¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme a mí?

La voz melodiosa se escuchaba lejana, era dulce y tranquilizadora. Daryl comenzó a seguir la entonación, curioso de saber de quién era. Evidentemente que se trataba de los que vivían en la granja porque no había escuchado esa voz nunca.

Yo se eso también y pienso que eso es vivir

Tal vez volvamos a vernos de nuevo

A veces decimos hola

A veces decimos adiós

¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme a mí?

Daryl se escudó en los árboles para no sorprender a la persona con su presencia, se trataba de una joven de cabello rubio con una coleta de lado. Estaba cantando con mucha alegría en la pila que era la tumba de ese hombre llamado Otis, era una canción alegre que a su parecer no era tan adecuada para un difunto.

La joven dejó de cantar —Bueno, a ti te encantaba esa canción, espero que la disfrutes—.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y volvió a la casa con paso ligero, Daryl se quedó mirando su partida; también tenían niñas aquí así que solo deseó que no tuviera el mismo destino que los que formaban parte de su grupo. Por alguna razón los niños le producían sentimientos de protección.

**Esta vez creo que no distribui bien la información y ha quedado corto pero tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrirme. Tambien quiero agradecer todo su apoyo (gracias floh por tu comentario, intento dar lo mejor y mantener un horario) y recordarles que esta historia sera de amistad y romance así que las cosas seran lentas; espero tengan la paciencia. Mientras si quieren pueden ver mis otros trabajos desde mi perfil para ver si hay algo que llame su atención. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para recomendar un one shot llamado Anthony por el autor Ehki, es corto, divertido y habla de Daryl y Beth.**

**Sin más gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. 11

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

1.

Daryl no podía dormir, hacía demasiado calor y estaba molesto porque no había encontrado a Sofía, le había dado una patética muestra de confort con la historia de las flores a Carol en lugar de llevarle a su hija. Para colmo, el grupo se estaba rompiendo en partes con un Shane cada vez más borde, una Andrea que quería un arma.

—Me lleva— exclamó en voz alta por su humor.

No encajaba para nada en este grupo de polis buenos, koreanos atontados por mujeres sensuales y ancianos que leían la biblia y creen en las buenas costumbres. Tenía que caminar, sino sus nervios explotarían en partículas diminutas. Se puso la camisa y comenzó a andar entre la hierba lejos de la casa cuando unas risas le llamaron la atención.

Chasqueo la boca al pensar en Glenn y esa chica morena, Maggie era su nombre o algo así. Los dos estaban tonteando con eso del amor. Él había tenido su parte en la adolescencia pero no era ni tan cursi ni tan ridículamente…

— ¡Jimmy! — escuchó en un pequeño chillido.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, al parecer los que estaban tonteando si eran dos adolescentes y por mucho que le gustaría seguir su camino tenía que regresarlos a la casa. En ese momento escuchó el tronido de madera seguido de un golpe seco con el quejido del chico.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró a un Jimmy en el suelo quejándose por caerse de un tronco y una muy asustada niña rubia. Dio un suspiró, en serio el amor puede obligar a los jóvenes a las más increíbles estupideces; no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su cara al pensar que habían aprendido la lección.

—Estoy bien Beth— dijo el chico con voz aguda.

"Se quiere ver genial hasta el final" pensó divertido Daryl. Caminó a donde estaban para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y la joven dio un breve salto por el susto.

—Hey ¿Te puedes poner de pie? —pidió a Jimmy.

El chico se incorporó con breves respiraciones y vio que la joven sonrió muy aliviada —Bueno, vuelvan a la casa. No sé qué estaban haciendo ni me interesa, no son horas para andar caminando solos—.

—Pero señor ¿No es eso lo que está haciendo usted? — preguntó con educación la rubia.

Daryl no estaba de humor para lidiar con niñitos —Yo sé lo que hago—.

Jimmy le hizo señas a la rubia para que se fueran a casa, pero la joven algo confundida respondió —Nosotros también, he vivido aquí por mucho tiempo—. No lo decía con altanería ni mala educación pero el humor de Daryl no soportó más.

—Ya tenemos suficiente con una niña perdida para lidiar con otra, ahora van a regresar a la casa y van a dejar de explorar por su cuenta o los voy a obligar—.

—Vamos Beth, déjalo, él sabe lo que dice— le invito Jimmy sin moverse de donde estaba por el dolor y el susto.

— ¿Y las manzanas? — pidió Beth a Jimmy.

Sin esperar otro nuevo alegato tomó a Beth de la cintura y la cargo como si fuera un costal en su hombro derecho — ¡Maldita niña terca, no tengo tiempo para tus gracias! —.

Los dos jóvenes dieron un grito ahogado al ver la acción del hombre, llevada cerca de la casa, Jimmy siguió al hombre con trabajos porque aún estaba adolorido mientras Beth no hizo esfuerzo por librarse, parecía desconcertada por la actitud. Cuando la puso en pie no estaban muy lejos de la casa.

Tan pronto como la dejó salió de nuevo en dirección a donde planeaba caminar originalmente, esa niña y sus manzanas ¿Para que las quisiera de todos modos?

—Me llamó Beth— le dijo a sus espaldas

No le interesaba, siguió su andar por horas. Apenas pudo dormir unas pero algo al menos. Por la mañana salió de su tienda para desayunar y seguir con la búsqueda y le entregaron un poco de café con un trozo de tarta de manzana casera. Daryl hizo una cara de desconcierto por lo que Carol le informó.

—Esa niña de nombre Beth me la dio esta mañana, es un encanto, me dijo que rogaba porque encontrara a mi niña—.

Daryl tenía varios sentimientos con solo esa explicación: estaba enojado, porque después de todo la niña había ido por las dichosas manzanas a pesar de lo que había hecho en la noche. Triste por la desaparición de Sofía y agradecimiento por el buen gesto de la niña por Carol.

En su lugar, comió en silencio y no sabía si la niña había preparado la tarta o alguien más lo había hecho pero sabía rica.

2.

Él tenía su tienda de campaña alejada del resto del grupo, porque no tenía nada en común con ellos o eso se decía para no sentir la exclusión pues la mayoría venían de familias decentes con intenciones por el estilo.

Por eso se desconcertó cuando escuchó todo el ajetreo dentro de la misma; se escuchaba el cacareo de una gallina junto con pasos: alguien estaba tratando de atrapar la gallina sin mucho éxito. Daryl sintió saltar una vena cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, algo que cuidaba como si fuera una pepita de oro.

—¡Qué demonios! — gritó al asomar su cabeza por la tienda.

La gallina cacareo con más fuerza mientras Beth totalmente despeinada se lanzaba directo a ella, la gallina corrió en dirección a Daryl quien intentó atraparla pero solo consiguió que volara en dirección a lo que era su cama. Los dos trataron de atraparla y se golpearon la cabeza. Mientras ellos se tocaban la cabeza la gallina salió de la tienda cacareando como loca.

—Lo siento mucho señor Dixon— se excusó Beth antes de salir en una carrera.

—Me llamo Daryl y sí, es mejor que huyas— se quejó él después de todo el desorden que había.

Sin ninguna razón en particular, esa chica aparecía de la nada para fastidiarle el día. Rápidamente acomodó las pocas cosas que tenía en la tienda y se dispuso a descansar pero su mente lo llevó de nuevo a esa joven que lo había llamado señor. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trata de esa manera tan "ceremonial" para su gusto.

Tal vez porque estaba muy asustada para notar que él no se parecía nada a Rick o Shane a los que también había escuchado llamar "señor Grimes" y "señor Walsh" .Y sin entender como se había quedado dormido escuchando "lo siento mucho señor Dixon" en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente había decido hacer una expedición por su cuenta en la búsqueda se Sofía con un caballo que parecía terco al dejarse conducir; tenía que encontrar esa niña porque no había hecho lo mismo con su hermano y porque era su buena acción de la vida. A pesar de lo que los otros pudieran pensar en especial por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con la burla del chupacabras; hasta el patético Jimmy había osado burlarse.

En eso estaba pensando hasta que el maldito caballo había decidido enloquecer y tirarlo por una barranca con un una flecha de paso. Entonces había sido la alucinación de Merle la que había hecho todo el trabajo de sacarlo de su automiseria, lo cual era más miserable porque estaba solo y tenía que tener alucinaciones para adquirir las fuerzas de hacer las cosas; conseguir que alguien le empuje en la dirección porque estaba solo.

En lugar de ponerse triste, se puso todavía más molesto y luego de caminar directo a la granja con una muñeca, un collar de oídos y todas las frustraciones acumuladas recibió un disparo. El destino lo odiaba porque mientras él se recuperaba de sus lesiones abajo se montaban una cena. Tampoco es que quisiera estar en ella de todos modos, la risa de su hermano y la alucinación solo hicieron que la persistente sensación de soledad se asentara en su estómago.

En ese momento Carol le trajo un poco de comida y le besó en la cabeza, había sido el mejor gesto que había recibido desde que…siempre. Ella salió de la habitación y lo dejó con un plato de lo que sea que habían dejado y una copa de igual forma.

Daryl se sentó en la cama y comenzó masticar, en silencio, no tenía mucha hambre; no después de lo que le había pasado en el día o para el caso lo que significaba su vida.

**Y por fin se han hecho los encunetros correspondientes je, uf, no es para nada lo que debía ser pero no pude evitar meter la gallina despues de ver un documental de aves. Jaja, lindo fin de semana y cada vez falta menos para la serie wii.**


	6. 12

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

3.

Por la mañana, abrió los ojos y encontró a Beth con una bandeja del desayuno que trataba de poner en una mesa despegable con una mano. No le gustaba ser sorprendido así que no pudo evitar gritar — ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

Beth se sobresaltó y tiró todo el contenido en el piso, ella dio un suspiro antes de voltearlo a ver –Traía el desayuno señor Dixon—.

Daryl tosió un poco incómodo con lo que había propiciado pero la niña sabía cómo hacerlo enojar nada más de estar presente. Ella salió de la habitación sin decir nada y Daryl aprovecho el momento para ponerse la ropa; bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que lo viera semi desnudo.

Un minutos más tarde volvió con una nueva bandeja y esta vez la puso en la mesita cerca de la cama y comenzó a levantar todas las cosas que había en el piso. Daryl comenzó a comer sin decir nada hasta que al final cedió un poco a su propio capricho —Lo siento, por hacer que tiraras todo—.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se llevó los trastes en la bandeja, no tardó mucho en volver con un balde y un trapo para limpiar el resto —Espero que encuentre a su hija señor Dixon—. Dijo Beth de pronto y Daryl casi se ahoga con la leche que bebía.

—Ella no es mi hija— exclamó un tanto indignado por lo que ella le decía.

— ¿Entonces porque la está buscando con tanto esmero? — pidió Beth una vez que dejó de trabajar en lo que debía.

—Porque nadie más la está buscando— contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Entonces Beth lo había mirado de un modo…no sabía cómo explicarlo pero le estaba mirando de un modo que lo hacía irritar más que cualquier otra cosa que había hecho.

— ¿Y porque tan lenta con tu trabajo? — preguntó como si fuera una esclava con mal servicio.

Beth hizo una pequeña mueca sin decir nada, en su lugar se puso a limpiar pero cada cierto tiempo lo miraba con rencor; Daryl una vez más se sentía mal, no había querido decir las cosas con esa manera.

—Ese chico llamado Jimmy ¿Esta bien? Para caer de un árbol lo veo muy… ¿Esta bien? — dijo tratando de no volver a decir nada grosero de nuevo. Jimmy no le caía bien por la forma en que se había burlado de él.

—Sí, no fue tan serio— contestó de modo tajante al hombre, cuando terminó Beth salió sin decir nada.

De nuevo solo se dedicó a observar a su alrededor: Colores pastel a una habitación tranquila; vio el vaso, taza y pan que había traído con huevo y jamón. Ella había sido muy atenta le debía reconocer, pero esa mirada suya que no sabía cómo definir había sido tan tierna como la que le había dado Carol y en ella la entendía (que no le gustara era otra cosa) pero con esa niña no era igual.

Esa misma tarde le ayudaron a ir a la tienda donde ahora descansaría; ese Hershel era muy estricto con las cosas de su gente y por Daryl estaba bien porque él también veía a los de la casa como gente que se movía por ahí. Por lo menos cuando no trataban de entrar en su vida como parecía hacer la rubia cada dos minutos.

4.

Andrea había ido a pedir disculpas por tu disparo en la cabeza, ella le caía bien, tenía agallas y cuando hablaban por momentos parecía que le devolvía la tranquilidad porque parecían tener cosas en común, no el deseo a morir obviamente sino por donde encajaban en el grupo; ella no parecía muy satisfecha con todo lo que estaba haciendo pero parecía mejorar ahora que le estaban dando clases de tiro.

La mujer rubia entregó un libro y le dio sus disculpas, Daryl le dijo que comprendía pero que si volvía a disparar deseará que él esté muerto. Ella asintió y se quedó meditando antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Has hablado con Beth? La hija pequeña del señor Greene— dijo con cuidado.

Daryl no se sentía con ganas de responder — ¿Ha dicho o preguntado sobre mí? —. Cuestionó a la defensiva.

Andrea miró con calma a Daryl, podía notar su nerviosismo y podía ser nada o que realmente había hablado con ella —No, pero ha pasado parte de la mañana mirando a la tienda y dando algunos pasos para acá—.

Por primera vez parecía desconcertado, el esperaba que la niña se hubiera quejado del comportamiento de él pues daba esa apariencia. Entonces Andrea sonrió divertida —Tal vez alguien tiene una admiradora—.

Daryl dio un bufido de exasperación ¿en serio? Con eso, Andrea salió de la tienda, los sonidos de animales comenzaron a arrullarlo, se recordó pequeño de nuevo en su casa basura con un calor del infierno cuando no había nadie y lo único que podía hacer para calmarse era dormir.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — una voz afuera de la puerta lo sacó de su somnolencia.

Suspiró de nuevo, esa niña sí que tenía un tino —Sí—.

—Papá me dijo que le diera estas pastillas para evitar la infección. Yo no quería molestarlo de nuevo pero era importante para usted y yo…— vio como Beth extendía la caja con tabletas.

Daryl intentó estirarse para tomarlas y un quejido escapó de sus labios. Al instante Beth ya estaba a su lado para verificar que no había abierto su herida, era curioso como ella había pasado de tímida niñita a la preocupada joven que tenía delante—Estoy bien—.

Beth dio unos pasos para salir —Oye, ciento lo de esa mañana—. Dijo Daryl, ella mantenía su distancia porque desde que la había visto no había hecho otra cosa que regañarla o ser brusco con ella.

— ¿Por qué le caigo mal? — ella preguntó de pronto con extrañeza y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

Daryl tragó saliva, tenía que poner de su parte si por lo menos quería recibir un mensaje a tiempo y no veinte horas después porque le daba miedo acercarse a él. Tampoco es que fuera algo como un caminante pero parecía que la rubia se asustaba por cualquier cosa —No me caes mal, ni siquiera te conozco—.

Beth le dio una pequeña sonrisa y extendió una mano —Hola, me llamo Beth Greene—.

El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa y casi por inercia ofreció la mano —Daryl Dixon—.

5.

No habían pasado muchos días pero él se sentía mejor y debía ir a la búsqueda de esa niña como era su costumbre, o ese era el plan original hasta que Glenn había dicho que había caminantes en ese granero y Shane había estallado en un ataque de ira con deseos de irse. Luego se le había ocurrido que Sofía no era prioridad y Daryl había estallado en llamas porque pensara de esa manera.

Se le acababa el tiempo y lo sabía, fue por un caballo de nuevo para encontrarse con Carol pidiendo que se rindiera ¡ella ya se había rendido! ¡Era su hija y ella se había rendido! La maldita mujer había creído que era mejor conservar su vida ¿De verdad? Cuando Sofía tenía todo un mundo por explorar mientras él ya había arruinado la suya.

Estaba furioso, nadie se tomaba en serio las cosas ni las personas y entonces Daryl había decidido que iba a actuar o se iba a morir; Shane había llegado con armas y con determinación para acabar con los caminantes del granero así que Daryl había accedido ¿Qué más da? Los disparos le aturdieron con la misma facilidad que su corazón se había saboteado con los años hasta el momento en que vio a la niña frente a él.

Detuvo a Carol ahí estirando las manos para su hija, el dolor que Daryl sentía parecía desgarrarlo y recordó porque no le gustaba involucrarse ni preocuparse por nadie: siempre te lastiman quieran o no.

Y luego de eso había escuchado que la otra niña rubia había intentado suicidarse, decidió encogerse de hombros porque no le interesaban los cobardes. Decidió alejarse de nuevo, tal vez era buena idea largarse de ese grupo pero ahí estaba Carol, ella lo escuchaba, lo veía y se daba cuenta que existía.

Ella era terca y por más que él había tratado de apartarla ella simplemente no le daba tregua y entre peleas juntos estaban pasando el duelo por Sofía, a veces se preguntaba porque Carol no se rendía con él, como en un momento lo había hecho con su hija pero en su interior se lo agradecía, ella le daba el apoyo para continuar y le decía que era tan buena persona como el resto.

Daryl por supuesto no lo entendía, pero cada vez que Carol lo pronunciaba parecía ser más cierto. En especial cuando veía a Shane que cada día parecía perder más la cabeza; las cosas no iban a mejorar estaba claro pero con Carol cerca, la diferencia era evidente.

**Como mencione con anterioridad, el sountrack de la historia es el disco nocturna de yuna y la canción call everyone sonaba en mi cabeza todo el rato. Si alguien le llama la atención pueden encontrar en you tube la musica**.** Gracias Floh, por tu comentario, me encantaría contestarte de manera más personal pero como no es posible, gracias, esa gallina parece tener suficiente exito.**


	7. 16

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

6.

Beth había visto la muerte y la devastación, la mentira y la fantasía acabada en el cuerpo de su madre muerta; el cadáver que intentaba comerla a pesar de que esos mismos brazos la habían atrapado con amor antes de la caída. Entonces el suicidio había sido la respuesta, el control sobre la única cosa inminente que venía: muerte.

No importa lo que Maggie, Jimmy y su padre trataban de explicarle porque ella no lo entendía. Jimmy parecía estar preocupado por ella pero casi por obligación no porque lo deseaba y Beth se había sentido ofendida.

Maggie era más fuerte que ella y estaba enamorada, mil leguas a la distancia Beth podía darse cuenta, por eso entendía que ella se resistiera a ver el desastre inminente de su pequeño mundito. Luego estaba su padre que también comprendía la situación pero no quería aceptar la verdad y se había ido a beber por ahí. También estaba Lori que predicaba algo en lo que no creía, porque Beth había escuchado decirle a Rick que prefería ver a Carl muerto para que tuviera paz.

Entonces Andrea había sido la única valiente de decirle que las cosas iban a empeorar pero que se acostumbraría, que haría un espacio para soportar el dolor y continuar viviendo y luego le había dado la oportunidad de elegir su camino tal como ella quería. Porque como Beth le había aclarado a su hermana no iban a poder evitarlo.

Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, cuando tenía el espejo en sus manos y había aparecido el primer corte, Beth sintió una ráfaga de dolor pero no por la sangre que escurría de sus manos sino por todas las cosas que iba a perder y en la confusión sintió una nueva calidez en su interior algo que la estaba llamando con todas sus fuerzas. Le estaba impidiendo seguir adelante.

Y cuando Maggie entró en el baño Beth se estaba disculpando por su tontería, los siguiente que supo es que su padre ya le estaba atendiendo la mano y le decía cuanto la amaba. Beth se acostó en la cama para dormir con las pastillas que le habían dado "pronto nos vamos a ver" le susurraba algo en su sueño.

7.

Daryl estaba construyendo flechas, alejado de todo el mundo porque necesitaba estar solo, realmente eso quería pero al parecer no iba a pasar, un sonido muy bajo pero detectable a su reflejo cazador le hizo saber que ahí había alguien más.

Al voltear la vista se encontró a Beth, descalza caminaba en el suelo, una cola de caballo mal acomodada y los ojos cerrados sintiendo el sol. De pronto se dejó caer entre la hierba y suspiró, el sol daba un brillo particular a su cabello mientras ella daba una respiración profunda. El viento soplaba muy ligero moviendo el pasto. Estaba demasiado fresco para andar descalza pero Daryl siguió en su trabajo.

Recargado en el tronco del árbol donde estaba sentado movió su cuchillo sobre la rama que pulía para convertir en perno. Cada uno en su tarea, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fueron igualando su respiración y sintiéndose más relajados; curando sus pesares sin palabras hasta el punto en que Daryl dejó de volar madera con rabia y se dedicaba a tallar con delicadeza.

Beth por su parte había dejado de tocarse la herida que todavía estaba fresca y las imágenes de cadáveres se eliminaron de su cabeza en ese momento; así en silencio el día comenzó a oscurecer y Daryl decidió que era momento de volver a su tienda.

— ¿Qué hace señor? — preguntó Beth con tranquilidad al ver que se incorporaba.

—Pernos para mi ballesta— contestó él con una voz muy baja intentando no romper la armonía del lugar.

Beth se puso en pie y caminó directo a las flechas sin mirarle siquiera, sus dedos rozaron cada detalle en el trabajo del hombre —Es impresionante —.

Daryl se burló con la voz, era la primera vez que alguien le alababa por algo que sabía hacer bien — ¿Es una broma? —.

— ¿Por qué iba a decir que algo es impresionante cuando no lo es? — pidió ella con duda en la voz.

"Porque a la gente le gusta burlarse, porque las personas son hipócritas…" tenía muchas respuestas por el estilo pero al levantar la cara y ver que ella lo miraba como si fuera un enigma se dio cuenta que ella lo decía en serio, se sintió avergonzado así que le arrebató la flecha de su mano.

—Deberías regresar a tu casa— dijo de modo nervioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza —Claro señor Dixon—. Contesto con desganó.

—Deja de decirme señor Dixon, me llamó Daryl— se quejó él porque de repente se sentía muy incómodo.

Pero Beth no se movió, Daryl le miró de nuevo — ¿Y qué haces aquí? —.

—Yo me voy a ir, pero será cuando yo quiera, esta es mi casa— contestó muy tajante la joven.

Por una vez, Daryl decidió que no iba a discutir con ella. Se quitó la camisa azul que era también un chaleco de cuero con dos alas en la espalda y lo puso en el suelo —Pon tus pies ahí o vas enfermarte—.

Beth en su lugar se sentó en la camisa y envolvió sus brazos en sus rodillas y le miró con cuidado —Ciento mucho lo de la niña pero eso es lo mismo que pasó con mi mamá—.

Daryl no habló, sus manos se volvieron a otra rama y el cuchillo para seguir creando otro perno, entonces Beth volvió a hablar —Nadie debería cargar con el peso de las cosas difíciles el solo. Yo no veo como alguien solo podría —.

El hombre creyó que se refería a ella pero la verdad es que Beth había oído como su grupo se quejaba de ese alejamiento de Daryl y ella había pensado que estaba tan asustado como ella solo que no intentaba suicidarse. No había decido hablar con él pero ahora que lo tenía cerca eso es lo único que tenía en mente, la manera en que la gente se preocupaba por él y no podía verlo.

A ella no le importaba realmente porque de momento todo le parecía demasiado oscuro, sin embargo, no perdía nada con decirle lo que pensaban los demás, y como ya estaba hecho se incorporó —Por favor, no use las ramas de los árboles que están aquí, este es mi sitio favorito de la casa—.

Con eso volvió a su hogar para escuchar a Daryl decir —No tocar el lugar, captado—.

**Estoy feliz por un monton de cosas y ustedes lectores solo lo hacen mejor, ahora esta lloviendo en mi casa y es hermoso como se ve la lluvia pero mejor ir al punto:**

**Un poco de tensión inevitable, pero no tiene la carga que tienen otras historias mias lo que he que me lleva a hacer promoción de mi otro escrito "Un mundo para nosotros" de corte más serio. Cambiando de tema esta vez la canción que rondaba la historia era light and camara de yuna. **

**Ya para terminar, a dos días de la serie. Quiero la menor de las interferencias con la serie y es por eso que la historia pasa a ser publicable solo los viernes y por supuesto invitarles a que si quieren platicarme sobre como ven la serie pueden hacerlo por OM que estaré más que encantada. Excelente fin de semana, y disfruten The Walking Dead mucho.  
><strong>


	8. 18

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

8.

El llanto de las hermanas Greene era lo único que iba arrullar la noche, eso si alguien iba a dormir. Después de que la manada había atacado la granja Greene, Daryl había salvado a Carol y se había encontrado en el camino con el resto del grupo. O casi todo el grupo porque Andrea había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué pasa con papá? — pidió Beth aún abrazada de Lori.

Rick había dicho que no había nada que hacer porque Hershel no pudo escapar con su escopeta, ni Jimmy ni Patricia. De esa manera Maggie y Beth permanecieron abrazadas, llorando por su vida perdida hasta la madrugada.

Rick se había vuelto inflexible, al grado que lo que decía se hacía y Daryl rápidamente se había adaptado a la nueva situación y el hecho de que Merle le habría tratado igual había ayudado que fuera rápidamente. Carol estaba un poco paranoica luego de la revelación sobre la enfermedad pero Daryl había intervenido, él no estaba tan loco, no es que fuera a cambiar mucho de lo que pasaba ahora.

En su lugar acató las órdenes y siguió adelante, eso era conseguir la casa limpia para pasar una noche más en resguardo. Glenn y Maggie se acomodaron en la sala mientras Rick, Carl y Lori con el pequeño feto de Shane en la habitación de arriba. Carol y él harían guardia en la parte delantera mientras T dog en la parte trasera de la casa con Beth.

La noche estaba muy oscura así que Daryl no podía ver a Carol pero sentía su intensa mirada; ella hacía eso cuando quería hablar de un tema que estaba segura Daryl no le gustaba. Ya habían adquirido ese lenguaje.

— ¿Qué es? — dijo a la mujer porque comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

—Es sobre esa pobre niña: perdió a su padre, a su amiga, a su novio y su casa todo en una sola noche. Me preocupa que intente lo mismo que en la granja y dejé a su hermana sola; intente hablar con ella pero me dijo que estaba bien— su voz sonaba preocupada así que Daryl se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de sustituir a Sofía con Beth.

— ¿Quieres que hable con ella? — su pregunta la pronunció con la incredulidad que tenía.

Carol soltó una risita pequeña, apenas audible —No, quiero que la vigiles. Sé que piensas que no eres bueno pero tú puedes ser muy bueno cuando el momento se necesita. Me hiciste superar mi dolor —.

Daryl no contestó, no confiaba en el buen juicio de la mujer porque él no era amable pero sí podía vigilar en lo posible. Ella estaba tan indefensa como Sofía y si podía evitar que algo malo le pasara iba a hacerlo. De hecho sería buena idea darle algo de entrenamiento porque aparte de aprender a usar el arma no veía que tuviera otra habilidad, y lo de disparar un arma era muy cuestionable.

Su turno de guardia acabó y fue relevado por Glenn y Maggie que parecía que no podían hacer nada separados junto con Rick y Lori; iba a acostarse en uno de los sillones cuando escuchó el llanto de Beth que lejos de irritarlo como de costumbre lo hicieron ir a buscarla para tratar de que no llorara más.

Ella estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño, tocó la puerta para ver si podía pasar y apenas se escuchó el rechinar de madera cuando escuchó los gritos de Maggie que alertaba de una manada. Sin esperar respuesta Beth se aferró a su mano y los dos volvieron a la sala donde todos se preparaban para marcharse.

Carl salió de la habitación y salieron a los automóviles, Daryl iba a ir a su moto pero Beth apretó con más fuerza su muñeca así que Daryl la arrastró consigo y salieron a la carretera de nuevo con ella en su espalda. Era de noche lo que hacía más peligroso moverse por eso Daryl apenas podía esquivar a los caminantes y por una vez se arrepintió de usar una moto que hacía más ruido que un auto.

— ¡Están atrapados! —grito con toda sus fuerzas Beth.

Daryl miró en espejo retrovisor y vio como la manada había cercado los dos autos donde estaban los demás; sintió que las puntas de sus dedos le daban un tirón por la escena y no quería perder al grupo. Tenía que regresar para salvarlos pero estaba tan distraído y en la oscuridad que no vio al caminante que tenía delante de él.

Se estrelló contra el cadáver y la moto derrapó sacando a Daryl y Beth del asiento haciéndolos girar por el suelo. Daryl sintió que algo en su pierna tronaba mientras su cabeza se golpeó contra el cemento, tenía que admitir que llevar un casco habría hecho la diferencia pero ignoró todos sus pensamientos al ver en el suelo sin moverse a Beth.

Era momento de tomar una decisión: en su estado solo podía ayudar a Beth pero no era capaz de dejar a su grupo original a su suerte. Se puso en pie y cogió su ballesta, caminó a la joven y comprobó su pulso, todavía viva. Vio el rostro frágil como si durmiera así que decidió que iba salvarla porque tenía debilidad por la gente indefensa.

**La vida ocupada pero cumpliendo, un nuevo fragmento como corresponde. La, he tenido una semana tan agitada y luego con las ligeras lluvias. ¿Ya vieron la serie? si es así me encantaria saber su opinión del primer capitulo. Yo pensaba exponer mis ideas aquí pero puede que haya lectores que prefieran esperar toda la temporada para verla de golpe he incluso la opinion puede influenciar al momento de verla así que por ello solo me gustaría conocer su opinion. Buen fin de semana y coman muy rico.**


	9. segunda parte

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

Daryl estaba jadeando, había arrastrado a Beth hasta lo que parecía un granero viejo; él no se había roto la pierna pero había quedado muy lastimada por todo lo que había hecho. Su herida de flecha también estaba sensible y entre todo el shock que había causado el reciente ataque; el hombre estaba acabado.

También las culpas comenzaban a llegar en ola: ¿Cómo había cometido un error tan básico de manejo? Había dejado al grupo a su suerte ¿En que estaba pensando? Y muchos otros pensamientos que pasaban por su mente aunados al dolor.

La luz del día comenzaba a entrar por la abertura del granero; Beth comenzó a reaccionar y se tocó la cabeza así que Daryl le habló —Con calma que te golpeaste fuerte—.

Beth le miro con el ceño fruncido — ¿Y Maggie? —.

—En la camioneta, porque si no te has dado cuenta yo no podía con nadie más que contigo— se quejó Daryl con la punzada de culpa en su corazón.

Beth comenzó a llorar y Daryl no pudo soportar — ¡Basta de chillidos! ¿Crees que con eso vas a cambiar algo? Tus lágrimas no salvaron a tu papá así que dudo mucho que vayan hacer algo por tu hermana—.

Beth levantó la vista con mucho rencor pero Daryl ignoró la culpa que comenzaba a carcomerle por lo que le había dicho —No sirve de nada, ya que elegí salvarte en lugar de ellos, has que valga la pena y no hagas nada estúpido—.

Daryl se puso de pie con un gemido, Beth pareció preocupado por sus gestos pero no hizo nada para tratar de ayudarlo —Hazme un favor y no te muevas de aquí—.

Con trabajo salió del granero y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona, apenas se mantenía en pie pero tenía que buscar algo donde refugiarse para pasar el día, a lo lejos vio una casa y decidió que era buena idea explorarla solo porque la rubia no tenía armas ni parecía tener otra habilidad más que llorar.

Logró llegar a la casa pero su pierna ya no le respondía, en su lugar parecía que temblaba como si fuera un tic nervioso. Daryl rompió una ventana para entrar y una vez en su interior se dejó caer en el suelo de madera con un grito molesto, si había un caminante que viniera a él porque Daryl no podía ponerse de pie.

Pero afortunadamente no walker apareció; Tenis de vuelta a donde estaba, pero a Beth Lesser Primerica dice una frase '¿Qué sitios están vivos.

Casi se arrastró a la puerta y al abrirla de pie ahí estaba Beth mirando expectante — ¿No te dije que me esperaras en el granero? —.

—Sí, pero cuando lo vi venir para acá pensé que necesitaría ayuda— contestó Beth.

— ¿Haciendo qué? Carnada seguramente porque no…— dejó la idea al aire cuando Beth se lanzó a él en un abrazo.

La fuerza desequilibró a Daryl y cayó al suelo con ella encima, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla porque ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Por favor, no me deje sola—su súplica era tan sincera, ella lo necesitaba y no podía darle la vuelta como Merle hacía con él.

—Lo tengo, no dejarte sola— contestó.

1.

Atrapado en una casa de nuevo, atrapado por una lesión de nuevo. La sola idea hacía que Daryl empuje una de las sillas, él es la nenita indefensa en lugar de ir a buscar al resto del grupo, entonces apareció Beth desde las escaleras preocupada porque pase algo.

— ¿Todo bien señor Dixon? Quiero decir Daryl— se apresuró a corregir.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿No lo ves? No sabemos si lograron sobrevivir los demás y estoy atado a ti con una lesión en la pierna— dijo con sarcasmo Daryl.

Beth hizo una cara de amargura y Daryl ya iba a disculparse pero Beth gritó — ¡Ya me cansé! Yo conozco mis limitantes y desde el día que me conociste no haces otra cosa que echármelas en cara—.

Daryl levantó la cara altanera para intimidarla pero no funcionó, de hecho aumento el enfado de Beth —Yo me equivoque, al pensar que siempre tendría a papá o Jimmy o Maggie o alguien más que el "señor soy demasiado bueno para mirar a Beth". Pues al diablo, voy ir a buscar a mi familia por mi cuenta—.

Beth intentó salir de la sala pero Daryl la cogió de la mano antes de siquiera tocar la puerta —Mira niña, mi trabajo es cuidar de ti —.

— ¿Cómo hiciste con esa pequeña? —se mofó Beth.

Daryl sintió eso como un golpe bajo así que arremetió —Claro, vete para que acabes como un caminante y puede que te comas a tu hermana. Ya sabes todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir—.

La soltó de mala gana y Beth se quedó parada observándolo, Daryl dio un suspiró —Mira, lo siento. Estoy enojado, no quise decirlo así—.

Beth negó con la cabeza —Yo también lo siento—.

Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio un rato, no es que pudieran hacer otra cosa y parecían relajarse cuando ninguno abría la boca, Beth se puso de pie para buscar un poco de comida y Daryl le habló muy bajo —No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlos—.

Esa misma noche mientras Beth dormía en el sillón, Daryl observaba por la ventana si había caminantes sentado en una silla. Con la tela que habían encontrado, Daryl se hizo un vendaje que le permitiría caminar con el sostén de una rama fuerte y volverían a donde estaban los demás o lo que quedaban.

— ¿Daryl? — habló Beth desde el sofá.

—Qué— dijo el hombre desde su lugar sin mirarla.

—Jimmy me dijo que viste al chupacabras ¿Cómo era? — le pidió Beth desde su cama improvisada.

Daryl sonríe - ¿In'll reírte noviecito como tu? -.

Beth suspiró —El que mucha gente no lo haya visto no significa que no exista, es como con estas personas, el hecho de que antes no se levantaran después de morir no significa que no existiera la posibilidad—.

El hombre se mordió la lengua y agradeció que estaba oscuro para que no lo viera sonrojarse, tal vez eso era lo que tanto le molestaba de la jovencita: la sinceridad a la que no sabía cómo hacer frente —Duérmete que mañana iremos a buscar a los otros—.

**Fue un fin de semana en una cabaña, con lluvia y chimenea para calentarse. Como podran adivinar mi imaginación esta más prolifica y me animé a dar un capitulo de obsequio. ¿Y sus opiniones del segundo capitulo? trató de no hacer spoiler así que solo dire: como el primeroo más.  
><strong>


	10. 22

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

2.

Muy temprano en la mañana se levantaron con los suministros encontrados y avanzaron a la zona del accidente, ya no había caminantes (afortunadamente o Daryl no hubiera podido escapar), la moto estaba en el suelo junto con el caminante con las piernas rotas intentando comerlos. También había otros cadáveres y ninguna vista de autos o personas del grupo; las marcas de llantas siguieron la carretera y Daryl supo que habían logrado seguir adelante.

Beth estaba a su lado intentando tratando de descifrar lo que Daryl veía sin buenos resultados. Por desgracia Daryl tampoco tenía buenos rastros por todos los caminantes muertos en la zona; solo estaba claro que habían ido adelante.

— ¿Están vivos? — pidió Beth con ansiedad.

—Parece que sí, pero seguir sus huellas será difícil— dijo Daryl con sinceridad.

Beth suspiro de alivio, entonces comenzó a caminar a la moto e intentó ponerla de pie —Podemos perderlos si tardamos mucho—.

Daryl le siguió y consiguió poner en orden la motocicleta, ambos treparon en la misma e hizo rugir el aparato, no iba a gran velocidad porque si algo salía mal con su pierna no iba a poder controlarla y aparte de raspones no quería propiciarle otro daño a Beth. Siguieron la carretera hasta llegar a un punto en que se partía en dos.

El hombre apagó el motor, Beth se asomó por su espalda y entendió su duda, ella tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Maggie, después de su intento de suicidio había prometido a su padre ser optimista pero esa parte triste le estaba carcomiendo el pecho. Trató de ver a Daryl a la cara y se dio cuenta que él también estaba muy asustado.

Tal vez era muy bravucón para ocultar su inseguridad, eso se dijo Beth, además si ella no podía aportar fuerza tenía que aportar otra cosa y decidió que eso sería confianza aunque no la tuviera para nada. Trató de fingir lo mejor que pudo su seguridad antes de hablar —Vamos por la derecha—.

Daryl trató de mirarla a la cara y ella se ocultó en su espalda —Puede ser la equivocada—.

—Pero también puede ser la correcta, mientras tengamos vida no vamos a rendirnos de encontrar a quienes queremos ¿Cierto? —dijo Beth con voz esperanzadora.

Daryl encendió el motor y Beth se aferró a la espalda del hombre, tenían que ser un dueto si querían sobrevivir a esto. Se dijo, así que prometió tratar de hacerse amiga de Daryl, amigos y familia eran las mayores gracias de Dios.

Eso por lo menos era lo que su padre había dicho, así que simplemente tenía que seguir las enseñanzas de su padre si quería sobrevivir y encontrar a su hermana, a tiempo para morir a su lado por lo menos.

3.

Dos días sin rastro alguno, habían recorrido dos pueblos pero nada; Daryl parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia a diferencia de Beth que se mantenía tranquila, lo primero que se le ocurría a Daryl era arremeter contra ella pero Beth no le había dado motivos: no se quejaba, no lloraba por su hermana y era muy callada; tal vez demasiado.

Su pierna había mejorado lo suficiente para estar de pie por unas horas, tenían pocos suministros ahora y en ese pequeño pueblo les pareció buena idea buscar lo necesario para mantenerse unos días, además necesitaban combustible si querían moverse a la misma velocidad que lo habían hecho. Daryl le hizo señas a Beth para hacerle saber que iban a buscar comida en las casas.

La joven asintió y se aferró al cuchillo que le dio Daryl, era su primer saqueó a una casa y sintió entre dolor, emoción y miedo. Ella estaba admirada de la entereza que podía tener Daryl al momento de atacar caminantes, vigilar y usar esa ballesta que amaba más que a sí mismo. Y aunque no habían encontrado a sus respectivas familias ella no iba a perder la cabeza.

Aunque a veces sí que quería gritar como loca por la desesperación, entonces veía la inquietud de Daryl y se recordaba que necesitaban encontrar su punto de equilibrio si querían salir con vida; ella lo siguió entre la casa como si fuera una sombra, Daryl mató con rapidez al único caminante de la vivienda y a velocidad buscaron todas las cosas útiles del interior. Después de eso siguieron con el siguiente hogar.

Para cuando habían terminado la calle ya había oscurecido, al final iban a pasar la noche en la última casa, pusieron su botín en medio de la sala y usaron unos muebles para cubrir la entrada ya que ya había sido tapiada en las ventanas. No era una casa muy grande, una sala con comedor y de ahí se pasaba a la cocina, el baño y la única habitación.

Beth estaba poniendo todo en bolsas mientras Daryl vigilaba que todo estuviera bien cerrado, cuando las tareas estaban concluidas Beth y Daryl se sentaron a comer una lata de rabioles en silencio. Daryl le miró inquisitivamente unos minutos sin decir nada; se preguntaba qué es lo que esa niña tenía en la cabeza. Porque parecía estar de mejor humor que los otros días que la había visto.

— ¿Se te olvido que tienes familia? — preguntó de modo brusco y Beth le miró con sorpresa.

—No— contestó Beth, realmente quería golpearlo tan duro por esa cabezota que tenía.

—No digo que no vamos a encontrarla, es solo que te veo tan tranquila para no conocer su paradero— comenzó a excusarse Daryl al ver que ella se ponía como gato a la defensiva.

Beth tragó agua para no tener que responder al hombre pero decidió que iba hacerlo pero sin provocar una pelea de nuevo —Yo sé lo dije a Maggie, ese día que intenté… cosas. Que íbamos a perder la granja y que al final íbamos a quedar solas frente al mundo. No es que me sorprenda y tampoco voy a perder la cabeza como haces tú…—

Beth quiso reprenderse, error de cálculo y desató el mal humor de Daryl que seguía sentado a su lado—Pues yo soy realista y no ando en el mundo de la fantasía creyendo que encontraré a mi hermanita y viviré feliz por siempre—.

Beth se puso de pie delante de él, quería patearlo y Daryl casi podía adivinar la acción pero le sonrió desafiante. La rubia sabía que no podía tocarle ni un pelo del poderoso hombre si lo intentaba pero no quería dejarlo ganar ¡siempre le ganaba! Así que ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Si me sigues molestando te voy a besar— le amenazó ella.

Daryl abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y parte de su cuerpo retrocedió —Así que eres solo una perra caliente ¿No? —.

Beth ignoró el comentario agresivo del hombre y le dio un beso en la naciente de la cabeza desconcertándolo más. Él le empujó con su mano, no iba a pegarle por ser tan osada ni mucho menos, él no sabía qué hacer con esta nueva actitud. Se puso de pie lejos de ella como si la joven que tenía enfrente intentara violarlo.

— ¿Qué no tienes orgullo? — tartamudeo Daryl mirándola con cuidado.

Beth tenía la cara roja, no sabía si era por el enojo o porque estaba avergonzada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella había saltado frente a él y lo había abrazado porque la chica era lista y sabía que podría haber detenido cualquier otro acercamiento. Daryl sentía la cara ardiendo, estaba avergonzado y no se movió ni un milímetro.

— ¿Dejaras de insultarme y ser malo conmigo? Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero no tratarme como una niñita pequeña o una inútil y puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras de mí pero primero me enseñas las cosas o juro por Dios que en cuanto de descuides te voy a llenar de besos— dijo Beth con un tono de amenaza velado.

Daryl tenía los brazos extendidos y si bien pensaba que Beth estaba loca, la idea de volver a tenerla cerca no le gustaba nada —Esta bien—. Pronunció torpemente.

Beth se separó lentamente y se veía tan apenada como él cuando lo vio a la cara —Yo soy Beth no tú o niñita ni nada de eso ¿De acuerdo? —. Comenzó a explicar cómo una mamá que reprendía dulcemente.

Daryl asintió y se alejó de ella como si fuera la peste, Beth dio una pequeña sonrisa, a veces le recordaba un niño malcriado, lo que le llevó a sus recuerdos cuando Beth era caprichosa y su mamá la llenaba de besos hasta que Beth desistía de lo que se supone que estaba pidiendo, parecía que funcionaba igual con Daryl.

El hombre tosió incomodo —Yo hago la guardia, tú ve a dormir—.

—No, yo haré la primera guardia y tú vas a dormir, has tenido casi todo el tiempo del reloj— dijo Beth.

Daryl casi hacia sangrar su labio por la fuerza en que lo mordía, no sabía si la niña planeaba chantajearlo con eso de los besos todo el tiempo. Beth suspiró —Daryl somos un equipo, si no trabajamos juntos no vamos a sobrevivir mucho, de momento la dinámica "tú me insultas, yo te insulto y nadie hace nada" no nos ha dejado algo de provecho—.

El hombre tenía que reconocer que tenía razón a pesar de ser solo una niña, corrección a pesar de ser Beth —Tú haces lo que te digo y vamos a sobrevivir—. Le aclaró.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Yo puedo olvidar todo lo que dijimos en los otros días ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo? —.

—Sí— pero se apresuró a añadir —Pero bajo ningún motivo puedes volver a perder la cabeza así—

Beth le dio una amplia sonrisa y con mucho orgullo declaró —Claro señor Dixon, o mejor dicho Daryl—.

**Esta vez mencionando que no recuerdo si conteste los review personales (estoy con muchas cosas) y para Luz, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este trabajo y opinar, tambien por cuidar de las escritoras como lo haces al intentar evitar los plagios. En mi caso yo no plagio nada ni hago traducciones de nadie, todo sale de mi cabeza (no parece ir bien por ahí je), si no es mucha molestia agradeceria que tanto tú como los otros lectores si ven un error tecnico u otrografico me lo hagan saber porque a veces se pasan a pesar de la corrección. Bueno, bonito fin para todos y esta vez mientras escribia esto escuchaba la canción de yuna lovely intermission (aunque a nadie le importe je). Pasenla bien :)**


	11. 24

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

4.

La diferencia de pelear y querer confortar a Carol en comparación con Beth, es que con Carol sabía cómo ella podía reaccionar pero con Beth parecía ser de una especie totalmente diferente; Beth podía ser una callada melancólica, una joven llena de espíritu o una impulsiva amorosa en cuestión de minutos. Desde el último ataque de caricias de Beth Daryl se había apegado a las nuevas reglas de convivencia.

Las cosas parecían mejorar, porque en la semana que habían pasado buscado a su familia no habían discutido de nuevo o no tanto como esos cuatro primeros días. El comienzo del invierno se sentía fuerte, posiblemente sería un invierno muy frio y moverse podría no ser tan viable.

Habían conseguido un poco de gas para la moto, algo bueno, todavía seguían buscando alguna señal de su familia. Daryl comenzaba a ver el desganó de la joven que trataba de no demostrarlo, cuando él estaba mirando le daba pequeñas sonrisas pero él sabía que era pantalla para disimular la pérdida de su esperanza. El hombre decidió que fingiría creer en la apariencia porque no sabía que era mejor: la joven que lloraba o la que necesitaba ánimo.

Ya era tarde y buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, no les quedó otra que refugiarse en ese bar en medio de la carretera, lo más probable que no muy lejos hubiera un motel de paso pero Daryl no iba arriesgarse por una cama para ella pues "era momento de madurar para Beth" se dijo ante la pequeña vocecita que le susurraba que a Beth no le iba a gustar.

Él entró en el bar y luego de clavar sus flechas en tres caminantes hizo que Beth trajera las cosas mientras él cerraba por completo el lugar. Cuando volvió a la barra Beth estaba buscando la comida pero solo había muchas botanas y una interminable lista de alcohol para probar. Guardaron las botanas en las bolsas que tenían y Beth sacó una lata de verduras, los dos comieron en silencio.

Cuando acabaron sacaron la única manta que tenían para dormir, Beth prendió una de las velas; luego se puso a leer las etiquetas de las botellas que desfilaban enfrente de la barra, su lectura era tan meticulosa que de inmediato Daryl se dio cuenta de lo que Beth planeaba.

— ¡O no! Tú no vas a estar bebiendo esta noche— le advirtió Daryl a la joven que levantó la vista como un cachorro.

—Nunca he tenido una copa, tendré la primera experiencia y lo dejare— suplicó ella.

Daryl la miró inquisitivamente, una copa no hacía daño a nadie y podía ser una buena forma de hacer las paces con ella porque nunca se había disculpado por la manera en que la había tratado los otros días. Se fue a la barra del bar tender y ofreció una copa pequeña con la que se hacían los "caballitos de tequila".

Beth sonrió muy emocionada y se sentó en la barra, Daryl tomó cualquier botella y vertió su contenido en la copa de Beth, la joven le dio la sonrisa más emocionada que le había visto en la vida pero pronto su ceño se frunció al ver que él no tenía nada en sus manos.

— ¿No piensas acompañarme? —cuestionó ella con un dejó de súplica en su voz.

Daryl no había tomado en mucho tiempo y realmente lo necesitaba después de todo lo que habían pasado pero tenía un deber —Yo tengo que cuidar—.

Beth junto sus manos en una súplica —Por favor, jamás pensé que bebería sola. Que estaría sola para todo, es como…más triste de lo que realmente es—.

Daryl hizo una mueca pero sacó otro vaso y vertió un trago, chocaron las copas y lo bebieron, de inmediato Beth comenzó a toser; Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír divertido —Para un principiante un trago debe ser lento o puede arderte la garganta—.

Beth tenía la cara roja y no dejaba de toser, le miró con molestia por la broma pero él se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa burlona en la cara; Beth tomó otra botella y vertió otro tragó en los dos vasos y bebió de golpe esta vez sin toser. Daryl arqueó la ceja divertido por la joven amenazante y bebió el contenido con facilidad.

—No puedes vencerme porque yo estoy en otra categoría. Mi primer trago fue moonshine— su voz rasposa por el alcohol.

Beth tomó otra botella y vertió el contenido, Daryl no debía aceptar el desafío pero por alguna razón le gustaba ver a la Beth irritada; la forma en que sus pómulos se enrojecían y su boca se juntaba en una mueca graciosa. Beth tragó el "caballito" y tosió de nuevo.

Daryl negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa estampada en el rostro —Te dije, no puedes ganarme. ¡Booya!— su tono divertido mientras alzaba la botella en señal de victoria.

—Una más — exclamó con energía Beth.

**Hola, esta vez adelantandome un poco porque mañana es Hallowen y mmm...ahh... pues fiesta y quiero irme a que me asusten a la casa de los zombies ademas de que hay muchas cosas que hacer el fin de semana. Feliz hallowen a todos los lectores y quienes marcan en favoritos o seguir. Como me animan, que tengan un perfecto fin de semana ¡Ah!por cierto ¿Comentarios sobre el capitulo de twd?  
><strong>


	12. 25

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

5.

La vela llevaba la mitad del consumo, enormes sombras se proyectaban en la pared mientras las personas reales en el bar reían bajo; la coleta de la rubia había caído y ella estaba sentada muy relajada en el banco mientras del otro lado de la barra el hombre de cabello castaño le miraba cada cierto tiempo negando con la cabeza.

—Estás borracha— dijo él con un entusiasmo que nunca demostraba en completa sobriedad.

—Así es— sonrió Beth —Y ahora yo no tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decirme—.

Giró en el banco con una sonrisa —Puedo decir que no te conozco de nada Daryl—.

Beth se cruzó de brazos lo mejor que pudo —Eso me enoja, tú sabes muchas cosas de mí: tenía un papa y Jimmy…el caballo por supuesto que el caballo. Me gusta el color blanco y las cosas con sabor a vainilla—.

Daryl caminó a su lado —Mejor descansa porque mañana tendrás tu primera resaca— le dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Primero me dices algo de ti o no ve voy a la cama— dio una risita.

Daryl trató de moverla pero ella se aferró a la silla, no habría sido difícil quitarla del banco pero él también estaba un poco bebido y porque no, complaciente —Me gusta el color café y he tenido una vida de mierda con papas borrachos y hermano idiota, su nombre es Merle y era grosero, adicto junto con un montón de otras cosas detestables. A veces me trataba como la mierda—.

Las palabras habían salido con tristeza y Beth colocó una mano en su brazo, pero pronto ella también estaba triste así que abrazó a Daryl —Yo también tenía un hermano, Shawn se llamaba; pero se enfermó. Él era muy sobreprotector—.

Por primera vez Daryl la abrazó —Yo no perdí tanto como tú porque yo no tenía nada en mi vida, salvo Merle pero él está desaparecido como Maggie—.

Beth sonrió —Los vamos a encontrar—.

Daryl la soltó de pronto, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella sonrió y se giró para tomar una botella pero en lugar de beber la lanzó a la pared, Daryl estaba muy sorprendido y Beth le guiño un ojo.

—Por todos los caminantes que destruyeron la granja— exclamó ella en éxtasis, saltó de su asiento y apenas consiguió mantenerse firme.

Cogió otra botella y la lanzó —Porque no podré ver a mi padre nunca más—.

Daryl podía ver la actitud infantil de Beth pero en lugar de reprocharle tomó su propia botella y la lanzó contra la pared —Por la puta muerte de Sofía—. Gritó.

Ambos se observaron con una sonrisa y comenzaron a azotar las botellas en la pared, cada una cargada con frustraciones, deseos y anécdotas de vida.

Para Beth había sido la primera borrachera y para Daryl la mejor de su vida. Era una lástima que con la mañana también llegara la resaca. No más Booya para ninguno de los dos que al término de la noche gritaban eso como un mantra.

**Fue un fin de semana adrenalinico pero encantador y con el capitulo de TWD cerré con broche de oro. Ahora esta haciendo tanto frío en mi casa que no puedo creer que todavía tenga dedos jaja. No voy a fingir que me quemé la cabeza escribiendo esto, en realidad este es un pequeño bono por dejar a media copa la historia. Espero que disfruten tanto a quienes esta dedicado como a los nuevos lectores y favoritos.**

**Se que dije que comentar un capitulo tambien es spoiler pero ...¡estoy tan satisfecha con estos capitulos! a pesar de sus detalles (como filmación y pequeñas incoherencias) me han dejado muy contenta. ¿Comentarios sobre la serie? por PM.  
><strong>


	13. 26

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

6.

El invierno había llegado y con eso también el frío espantoso; en Georgia nunca se necesitaba de ropas gruesas cuando era invierno pero este había hecho estragos. Lo peor era la nieve, el apocalipsis y la nieve se llevaban bien para fastidiar a los humanos o eso creía Daryl.

Se habían refugiado en una bodega, en ella habían almacenado todo lo que recolectaban en sus carreras: mantas, baterías, linternas. Comida, agua, café en grano, enlatados y cosas de limpieza.

La bodega era pequeña, con muchas cajas de recibos y una mesa con máquina de escribir. Beth había acondicionado el espacio y habían traído todo a una esquina cubierta por las cajas, era peligroso porque las velas podían provocar un incendio pero al mismo era una tapadera por si algún desconocido lograba entrar y la primera impresión seria que no había nadie.

—Otra vez— le ordenó Daryl a Beth no muy lejos.

La chica respiró con fastidió, sentada en el suelo trató de desarmar la pistola que habían encontrado en la carrera —Ya lo he hecho veinte veces—. Se quejó.

—El punto es que puedas hacerlo con los ojos cerrados…ouch…— Daryl lanzó el trozo de tela que tenía en las manos y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Beth sonrió y se estiró un poco, tomó la tela y con delicadeza le mostró cómo manejar la aguja sobre las puntadas que Daryl estaba practicando —La costura es como la caza: se necesita paciencia y precisión—.

Daryl giró los ojos con fastidio pero no dijo nada: habían acordado que él le enseñaría algo a ella y ella haría lo mismo por él; originalmente había protestado porque la costura fuera la primera cosa, no es como que un hoyo más en su pantalón cambiará algo pero Beth había argumentado que si alguien estaba herido y necesitaba puntadas, la buena costura haría la diferencia para detener una infección o dejar que la herida siguiera abierta.

Daryl a cambió le enseñó como desmontar una pistola y su ballesta, como usarla y de modo más breve como mejorar su puntería. Beth era muy delgada para manejar su ballesta apropiadamente así que se le ocurrió que si encontraban una tienda de armas le conseguiría un arco ¿O para que le estaba enseñando a hacer pernos si no tenía con que usarlos?

—Quiero un baño, apestamos— exclamó de pronto Beth —Pero un baño de verdad no esa limpieza que hacemos a veces—.

Daryl todavía peleaba con la aguja —Adelante, usa toda la nieve de afuera—.

Beth sonrió —Daryl eres un genio, voy a derretir esa nieve— se puso en pie y cogió el balde que tenía cerca.

Daryl saltó con la información — ¿Vas a gastar valiosa madera para tomar un baño? No sabemos cuánto frío más puede haber—.

Esa había sido su principal preocupación pero luego llegó otra menos obvia pero más bochornosa ¿Se iba a bañar aquí? Con él en el mismo lugar o iba a ser tan simpática que lo sacaría de la bodega en el frío para que ella pudiera bañarse tranquilamente.

—Además donde vas a tirar esa agua Beth, no se puede— añadió para hacerla desistir de su idea.

—Todas las bodegas tienen un sistema de ventilación y drenaje, solo necesito encontrar la alcantarilla y ya está— sin más salió de la bodega con Daryl a su lado con ballesta en mano.

Daryl no estaba muy satisfecho con todo esto así que solo contempló como Beth hacía todo el trabajo: ponía la nieve a derretirse, colocaba cajas alrededor, Daryl vio con rareza el acto y ella se sonrojó —No es que piense que seas un mirón, es que sopla el aire—.

Con esa sola expresión, Daryl se sentía ofendido pero de cualquier forma le dijo que iba a cazar mientras ella se bañaba; una parte de él estaba agradecido que se había perdido con Beth porque no quería estar solo y tenía un motivo por el que seguir con vida: cuidarla para entregarla pero otra no podía dejar de sentir molestia por tener a Beth a su lado porque cuando encontraran a Maggie todo volvería a la normalidad.

Era obvio que no iba a encontrar nada para comer con ese frío pero caminó por los alrededores un rato hasta estar seguro de que Beth ya estaba vestida, cuando volvió a la bodega Beth había preparado todo para que él se bañara, Daryl estaba renuente al pensar que ella estaría rondando.

Beth bajo la cabeza un poco apenada y dijo algo con la voz más baja que pudo —Daryl apestas o es que tienes un problema de higiene ¿No te gusta bañarte? —.

—Oh perdona por no ser una princesita de jabones frutales— se quejó Daryl—Yo tengo más conciencia de lo que los caminantes pueden hacer y estoy alerta—.

Beth lo vio con molestia —Yo también lo sé, no hemos visto a ninguno por aquí. Pero si te hace feliz voy a vigilar—.

—Nah para lo que serviría — de inmediato Daryl se arrepintió —Lo siento, no quise que sonara así—.

—Pues quédate todo sucio si quieres — le dio la espalda.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que exigir todo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? —le reprochó Daryl en un grito.

Beth abrió los ojos, como si leyera su mente y se puso roja —Tú piensas que soy una morbosa— le gritó con recriminación.

Daryl desvió la cara —No, ya dame ese jabón—. Intentó arrebatárselo pero Beth movió sus manos lejos.

—Dime la verdad — le amenazó Beth.

—No, pero escuche una vez a tu padre que tenía que cuidarte de no dejarte sola con Jimmy— se le escapó por los nervios.

Beth le lanzó el jabón en la cara luego de dar un gemido de exasperación —Ni que fueras tan atractivo Daryl—.

**El anterior había sido un pequeño obsequio, este es el que corresponde a la semana. Si no fuera por el disco de yuna nocturnal creo que jamas escribiria nada de esto jaja., cada que me llega la inspiración tengo que poner ese disco. En fin, que disfruten mucho su fin de semana y vean TWD. Por cierto esta vez quiero recomendar una historia llamada Shifting boxes de la pagina, esta terminada y es adictiva.**


	14. 28

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

7.

Daryl terminó de ducharse y volvió a donde se supone que tenían sus cosas para pasar la noche, Beth estaba envuelta en mantas como si fuera un gato retozando. Estaba dormida y Daryl se acostó en su lado de la bodega con las mantas restantes, debía buscar una forma de reconciliarse con Beth. Ella tenía razón: si no pensabas mal la acción no era mala, pero es que a él le habían enseñado a pensar siempre mal de las personas.

—Por si te lo preguntas estuve mirando todo el rato— dijo Beth molesta y soñolienta.

—Ok— contestó con calma pero tenía la cara roja, sabía que ella no lo había hecho pero la idea lo inquietaba. Se merecía la burla por hacerla enojar.

—La nieve me hizo pensar en navidad, nunca tuve una navidad con nieve— exclamó ella con tristeza.

Daryl no respondió, decirle que ni siquiera había tenido una navidad era hundirse —Mmm—.

Beth se sentó entre sus mantas y lo miró de modo inquisidor — ¿Qué es? Y no me salgas con mmm porque me lo debes—.

—Yo tampoco tuve una navidad con nieve, nunca he salido de Georgia y esta la primera vez en mi vida que veo nieve— contestó él de modo tranquilo.

— ¿Ni de vacaciones? — pidió Beth intrigada.

—Nunca tuve vacaciones, estaba muy ocupado en seguir a Merle— contestó calladamente.

— ¿Por qué? — pidió Beth con precaución.

— ¿Qué te importa? Es complicado— le cortó rápidamente.

Beth le miró de ese modo que lo incomodaba, estaba enojado de nuevo pero trató de no decirlo, solo dio pequeñas miradas a la joven sin decir nada pero Beth no dejaba de mirarlo así que finalmente cedió —No era nadie así ¿Qué más podía hacer? —.

—Eras alguien, Daryl: el cazador, una buena persona que se preocupa por niñas desaparecidas y rubias morbosas— contestó Beth con una sonrisa.

Daryl la miró con seriedad —Buenas noches voyerista—.

Con eso le dio la espalda para ocultar su sonrisa al ver que Beth hacía una mueca por el nuevo apodo; ella podía decir cosas que lo relajaban del mismo modo que lo hacían enojar, era confuso pero agradable.

Por la mañana despertó y se encontró frente a él una nota "Feliz navidad" decía. Al levantarla encontró unas barras de dulce de sabor vainilla, recordó que cuando se las había entregado a Beth ella había saltado de gusto por tenerlas y había dicho que las guardaría para una ocasión especial. Una alegría particular se instaló en el pecho y volteó a ver a Beth dormida —Feliz navidad Beth—.

8.

A Daryl le gustaba el bosque; con el invierno desagradable esa no era opción y ahora se quedaban en una casa pequeña; el jardín tenía el pasto alto y nomos ridículos por todos lados; las ventanas habían sido tapiadas y solo ocupaban la sala para permanecer en ella porque desde el último ataque en que casi muerden a Beth, Daryl había decidido que no iba a permanecer lejos de ella.

Todavía podía recordar los gritos de Beth cerca de la ventana, jalando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de tres caminantes que la tenían de la muñeca y como ella los azotaba contra el cristal para mantenerla a salvo. Daryl había clavado su cuchillo tres veces en los cráneos para poder liberarla y cuando había visto los fragmentos de cristal incrustados en la piel de ella se sintió tan asustado.

Por fortuna solo necesito unas pequeñas puntadas y un buen vendaje; él esperaba una reacción de pánico mezclada con sollozos pero Beth le había dicho que no iba desperdiciar lágrimas de esa manera; entonces se habían mudado a la nueva casa y ahora no se mantenía alejado de ella por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado lejos de nuestras familias? — le pidió Beth sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Dos meses probablemente— contestó Daryl dándole un vistazo rápido.

Ella traía el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas bolas, Daryl se había burlado de su absurda vanidad pero Beth simplemente lo había ignorado y había seguido peinándose; traía una blusa rosa debajo de ese suéter gris que habían encontrado en la carrera luego de perder sus provisiones junto con la moto, unos jeans que habían encontrado en una tienda y sus botas vaqueras.

—Ojala que estén bien— escapó en un suspiró Beth.

—Lo están— le corrigió Daryl.

Ella le dio una sonrisa —Supongo, me gusta Lori, me encanta Carl y adoro a Carol. Al principio me caía mal Glenn porque pensaba…tonterías—.

Daryl se volteó a verla divertido, una nueva oportunidad para molestarla, no sabía porque pero le gustaba irritarla levemente —La niña buena no se llevaba bien con su cuñado—.

Ella se mordió el labio —No, yo…— comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

—A veces cuando veía a Maggie cerca de Glenn sabía que él iba a ser el indicado y me preocupaba que se fuera con él cuando papá dijo que no quería que se juntaran—.

—Sí, Maggie parece más osada que tú— contestó Daryl encogiéndose de hombros.

Beth caminó a la cocina sin decir palabra, Daryl parecía haber metido la pata sin darse cuenta en cómo; comenzaba a entender a Beth como hacía con Carol pero a veces fallaba, caminó hasta la cocina —¿Todo bien? —.

Beth asintió con la cabeza, no, no estaba bien y él podía verlo solo que le preocupaba que si hacia palanca iba a desatar una discusión; últimamente era muy pasiva. Él era quien tomaba casi todas las decisiones o hacía las cosas, eso había evitado peleas pero al mismo tiempo sentía una distancia entre ellos que se supone ya no existía.

—Bueno, en ese caso vamos a practicar con el cuchillo— le indicó Daryl.

Beth volvió a asentir y volvieron a la sala; Beth se estaba volviendo mejor con el arma, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, fuertes y precisos. Las primeras veces se le había caído el cuchillo con el rebote de la fuerza de Daryl para quitárselo, ahora no solo podía apuñalar también había logrado lanzar el cuchillo a la distancia y clavarse con precisión como si fuera un dardo.

Practicaron dos horas en silencio, Daryl comenzaba a impacientarse con esta bien y tan educada Beth así que dejó que preparara la comida pero todo el tiempo la miraba, la manera en que sus maños rompían la lata o la forma en que su cuello se curvaba cuando ladeaba la cabeza. Como pestañeaba cuando estaba concentrada.

— ¿Qué es Daryl? — pidió Beth con calma al sentirse observada por espacio de media hora.

El hombre cambio el peso de su cuerpo varias veces, no estaba acosándola a propósito —Tú no estás bien—.

—Yo lo estoy, es un poco frustrante que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar— dijo ella suavemente.

Daryl ya tenía lo que quería — ¿Cómo qué? —.

—Ser exigente y no osada y débil…— comenzó a decir pero Daryl le detuvo.

—Espera, ¿Esto tiene que ver con todo lo que dije ese día del baño? Yo estaba de mal humor ese día, no lo decía de verdad y también cuando los caminantes atacaron y grite no era para ti es que me preocupaba de no poder entregarte en un pieza— habló Daryl tan rápido por sentirse culpable.

— ¡No es por eso! Es porque es cierto, no quiero depender de ti; soy exigente porque no puedo hacerlo por mí misma y soy débil y no puedo salvarme por mi cuenta— le explicó Beth.

—Beth, es normal que sea así. Yo viví siempre por mi cuenta y aprendí a cazar para comer, tú solo llevas dos meses. No eres exigente solo estas tratando de ser tu misma, yo soy muy idiota cuando me enojo — contestó él un poco avergonzado.

Beth sonrió —Así que ¿Puedo decir lo que quiera? —.

Daryl dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró el suelo —No hay problema—.

Beth le dio un rápido abrazo —No me gusta cuando tardas tanto en decir las cosas pero como me gusta cuando eres sincero—.

Sin más Beth comenzó a servir la comida mientras tarareaba sin darse cuenta que Daryl tenía el rostro rojo y él murmuró —No lo digas así que se escucha mal—.

**Quería poner el tema navideño por las fechas pero creo que eso sera imposible, para este cápitulo la hermosa canción colors de yuna fue la que me permitió escribir esto. Haciendo un comercial: Quisiera recomendar la historia Un mundo para nosotros de mi autoría y al mismo tiempo agradecer a quienes han publicado en ella. Son personas encantadoras e igualmente a todos los lectores que cada día se pasan por mi perfil o mis historias. Excelente fin de semana.**


	15. 29

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

9.

Beth dio un suspiro, sus dedos enredados en la cuerda mientras presionaba la flecha y estiraba la cuerda, su arco de poleas no necesitaba tanta fuerza como lo había hecho con la ballesta y Beth liberó la tensión escuchándose un zumbido antes de incrustarse en el árbol en donde Daryl marcó como centró.

— ¡Sí! —murmuró Beth con una sonrisa.

—Cinco de diez es mejor que ayer — se mofó Daryl, solo vio la pequeña mueca divertida de Beth.

—Para el final de la semana te voy a clavar una flecha en la mano si me sigues provocando— contestó Beth muy satisfecha.

Beth bajó el arco muy contenta, todavía no dejaba de encontrarlo encantador a pesar de llevar con él unas cuatro semanas aproximadamente. Cuando Daryl se lo había dado le había explicado muchas cosas pero a ella solo se le había quedado que era un arco cóncavo, que era él más fiable, preciso y silencioso de todos los arcos que existían.

Era blanco con una mira azul, Beth no dejaba de verlo cada vez que podía. El invierno ya parecía irse, el calor comenzaba a inundar Georgia por lo que Daryl se aventuró en el bosque. Sin rastro de su familia era inútil permanecer en suburbios donde no habían encontrado nada de comer y donde de hecho habían pasado dos días de hambre. Daryl le había conseguido el arco así que empezaron a cazar al tiempo de crear un campamento.

—Haz el fuego— pidió Daryl pero antes de que Beth contestara reprochó —Tardarías mucho y no eres buena, solo vas a provocar humo y atraer caminantes o personas—.

Beth lo miró con recelo, no sabía si debía hacer la comparación pero pensaba en Daryl como una mujer menopaúsica pues unos días estaba bien y otros parecía estar tratando de molestarla todo el tiempo; también ocurría que se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Ella había tratado de ser paciente pensado que era la inquietud de no encontrar a nadie pero no había cambiado nada.

Sonrió al recordar su última pelea realmente fuerte en la que se habían insultado, ella caminó cerca de él quien se encontraba de cuclillas mirando algo en el suelo y no dejaba de quejarse de lo malo que era Beth, ella se acercó como si estuviera interesada en lo que Daryl vigilaba y de pronto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Beth! — Daryl gritó como si le hubiera mordido un caminante.

La joven lejos de sentirse ofendida parecía divertida — ¿Recuerdas? Si te quejas y no me has enseñado las cosas te iba a besar. Lo jure por Dios—.

Daryl se llevó una mano a la mejilla y parecía tan confundido que Beth se sintió mal, tal vez cuando alguien lo tocaba era como si le golpearan. O tal vez, él pensaba que ella estaba coqueteando. La idea la hizo sonrojarse porque nunca había pensado así —Yo lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Es que… no dejabas de ser malo—.

Imaginó que Daryl iba a seguir gritando pero en su lugar dio un suspiró y comenzó a instruirla sobre cómo hacer el fuego, Beth pasó mucha atención a sus indicaciones; luego de comer en la fogata Daryl le ordenó dormir mientras él hacía la primera guardia. Había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo así que Beth imaginó que estaba enojado con ella por la forma en que ella le trató por lo que decidió que nunca más iba a tocarlo para no hacerle daño.

Beth se puso a contemplar las estrellas, porque no podía dormir, ella estaba estropeando su cerebro tratando de pensar en algo útil que enseñar a Daryl: él le había enseñado a manejar un cuchillo, a usar un arco y fabricar flechas, hacer una fogata; a cuidarse de los caminantes… muchas cosas que le costaba enumerar.

Ella a cambio le había enseñado a cocinar, a cocer, algunas propiedades de hierbas que su padre le había enseñado, los rudimentarios primeros auxilios que le enseñaron en la escuela…le seguía debiendo y parecía que la lista no iba a terminar porque él había dicho que le iba a enseñar a rastrear y hacer trampas. Beth no estaba aportando tanto a este dueto de sobrevivencia y le hizo sentirse mal.

En especial porque su etapa depresiva había sido levantada por Daryl, al principio estaba tan enojada con él que no tenía tiempo de estar triste, luego estaba tan a gusto con él que tampoco estaba triste y eso era algo que no importa cuanto lo pensara: no podía pagarlo. Como siempre que tenía la cabeza confundida decidió hablar, le ayudaba la visión objetiva del hombre (la mayoría de las veces).

—No puedo dormir Daryl— le dijo con cautela pues no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Daryl de pie cerca de un árbol habló bajo — ¿Por qué? —.

—Estoy pensando en todo lo que me enseñaste y yo no te he enseñado ni el 10% de lo que tú haces— contestó con sinceridad.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas— contestó —Me has enseñado varias sin proponértelo— Daryl casi sentía que su lengua se quemaba conformé se le había escapado.

— ¿Cómo qué? — exclamó ella contenta.

—Amigo… como es un amigo— murmuró tan bajo para que Beth no le escuchara pero el silencio absoluto consiguió que Beth oyera.

Muy satisfecha de sí misma y para no avergonzar más a Daryl le dio las buenas noches.

10.

El zumbido de un mosquito irritaba a Daryl pero no movió un solo centímetro concentrado en la ardilla que jugueteaba en el árbol; casi podía oler el pelo del animal y la forma en que la carne se ponía cuando se doraba. Apuntó su ballesta y dio en la cabeza, al instante dejó de moverse y caminó hasta su premio.

Beth tenía su arco en posición tratando de darle a un ave pero era demasiado complicado para una principiante. Había mejorado su puntería en firme pero en movimientos rápidos con animales no tenía oportunidad, tal vez ni siquiera frente a un caminante.

Daryl contempló la manera en que Beth estaba enfocado en el ave pero en cuanto disparó; el pájaro voló lejos del árbol, no le sorprendió pero si el quejido que escucharon no muy lejos. Tal vez había dañado a algún caminante pero la forma en que se quejaba le hizo saber que se trataba de alguien vivo.

Apuntó su ballesta a la dirección del sonido y caminó con precaución, en el piso había un hombre de unos veintitantos presionando su pierna, la flecha solo le había rozado pero el hombre no paraba de quejarse.

— ¡Qué demonios! Yo no les estoy haciendo nada— exclamó, levantó sus manos en rendición cuando vio a Daryl con su ballesta.

Beth apareció unos instantes detrás de Daryl con cara preocupada —Lo siento señor yo no quise hacerlo a propósito—.

Ella iba a dar un paso adelante pero Daryl casi ladró —No te acerques, puede ser peligroso—.

El joven de cabellos castaño, ojos café y piel blanca hizo una mueca de dolor —Yo no soy peligroso, solo estoy tratando de sobrevivir en silencio si es posible porque esas cosas te pueden comer—.

Daryl no bajó su ballesta a pesar de darse cuenta que no era peligroso, parecía más un tonto que otra cosa. El hombre le miró con cuidado —Me llamó Brandon—.

**Esta vez traigo el capitulo antes porque mañana voy a publicar un drabble sobre Gareth y no quiero que se sobrepongan. Y por subirlo pero sin avisar extendí un poco más el capitulo. Ahora un comercial: gracias a las personas que leen los ojos tan azules como el cielo a pesar de haber concluido, que lo disfruten para mí es oro. Fue mi primera historia. Jaja me acabó de enterar que cumplo años el mismo día que Emily Kinney pero yo no soy famosa nadie se entera jaja.**


	16. tercera parte

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

Resultó que Brandon era un verdadero tonto como Daryl se había dicho porque de inmediato compartió sus suministros con ellos; Beth se había sentido culpable y casi había suplicado a Daryl porque se quedara con ellos (como si fuera la mascota de ella). Brandon había aceptado casi de inmediato y también suplicó por quedarse porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie.

Al final de la tarde Brandon había estado oficialmente en el grupo y para dar una ofrenda de paz entregó la mitad de sus suministros de golpe (los necesitaban así que Daryl lo aceptó de mala gana) además casi compró a Beth con una caja de leche de vainilla.

Según las palabras de Brandon él iba a buscar a sus padres en Kansas, había perdido a su grupo luego de un ataque y había vagado por su cuenta hasta ese momento siguiendo su plan. Beth le había contado su situación y Brandon había acordado permanecer con ellos hasta que el camino a Kansas se desviara de las rutas que ellos estaban tomando.

Daryl no había percibido malas intenciones de Brandon pero no le gustaba; era tan conversador que Beth se intimidaba con su extroversión y Daryl le había tenido que gritar varias veces para que se callara. Un día se le ocurrió ir de cacería no muy lejos para que Beth pudiera llamarlo en caso de que algo ocurriera y al volver se había encontrado a una Beth muy sonriente.

A partir de ese momento cada palabra que Brandon decía Beth no solo contestaba sino que además se emocionaba con sus tontas historias de universitario mimado. Daryl no sabía porque pero su presencia lo tenía de mal humor, Beth era fácilmente impresionable y Daryl no podía creer que ella no se diera cuenta que solo estaba tratando de endulzar su oído para cortejarla ¡cortejarla!

Daryl no había dicho nada, porque ese no era su problema pero iba a cuidar de Beth, si Maggie se enteraba que él había dejado que un extraño intentara aprovecharse de ella lo castraría, no tenía que ver con el hecho de que Daryl se sentía desplazado de la atención de Beth.

Pero por Dios (como en su momento había dicho Beth) que si trataba de lastimarla de algún modo iba a meter una flecha por el recto de ese hombre con sus manos.

—Así es como conseguí esa cena para dos sin gastar un centavo pequeña rubia— dijo divertido Brandon.

Daryl rompió la vara que tenía en sus manos y la lanzó al fuego ¿pequeña rubia? No, él no iba a ponerle apodos ridículos en sus narices —Su nombre es Beth—. Le corrigió de modo amenazante.

Brandon levantó las cejas un poco entusiasmado, luego volteó a ver a Beth que bajo la cabeza como cuando era regañada — ¿No te gusta que te diga pequeña rubia? —.

Beth se encogió de hombros —No es como me decían en casa, supongo que no—.

Brandon le sonrió con ternura — ¿Cómo te decían en casa? —.

Beth se sonrojó un poco —Bethy—.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Bethy? — pidió Brandon de modo educado.

Daryl miró de modo inquisidor a Brandon, otra tontería más y lo mandaba a dormir a 100 metros lejos de ellos, pero Brandon pareció no darle mucha importancia, se dedicó a esperar la respuesta de Beth.

—Sí— contestó Beth con una pequeña sonrisa.

Brandon sonrió —Bethy será, a mí me llamaban Mostach—.

— ¿Por qué? — pidió intrigada y Brandon sonrió de nuevo y puso un dedo en la nariz de Beth.

—Te lo digo si te casas conmigo pequeña— contestó de modo enigmático el hombre mientras Beth dio una risita.

Daryl lanzó una rama a Brandon —Tú turno de hacer la guardia— dijo tratando de disimular su molestia.

Brandon suspiró, tomó el cuchillo y se puso en pie pero Daryl le ordenó que se alejara unos 10 metros para hacer mejor su "trabajo".

**Que frío hace en mi casa, castañeo los dientes y tengo problemas con la luz así todo corto. En fin, que disfruten un capitulo más y por supuesto el capitulo final que presentan de la serie (o que no pase nada horrible). Tambien agradecer a quien sigue comentando la historia segunda línea. Buen fin de semana.**


	17. 31

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

1

Daryl había ido a buscar leña así que Beth y Brandon comenzaron a levantar el campamento; Beth notaba que Daryl solo parecía gruñir desde que Brandon había aparecido pero supuso que se trataba porque no le gustaban mucho los desconocidos y recordó que cuando lo había conocido solo se la vivía regañándola todo el rato.

Brandon la ayudaba a poner la tienda de campaña —En serio ¿Qué pasa con tu amigo? —.

Beth dio un suspiró porque había tenido esta discusión con Brandon desde el segundo día que lo había conocido —Brandon ya te dije: Daryl no es gay—.

—Y yo te dije que no necesariamente debes verte afeminado para serlo. Yo me veo muy varonil pero cualquier día le arrancó la ropa al arquero y te mandamos por ahí a practicar con tu arco— contestó Brandon muy divertido.

Beth hizo una mueca y le reprendió con la mirada —Brandon, eso es muy grotesco y grosero de tu parte. Daryl no es un pedazo de carne—.

Brandon sonrió —Lo siento Bethy, es solo que desde el apocalipsis no he tenido mucha acción y se ve que él tampoco y me pongo caliente de imaginarlo desnudito—.

Beth se puso completamente roja, nunca había tenido esa idea de Daryl y quería que siguiera así — ¡Basta Brandon! — dijo la joven con una voz muy aguda.

El otro hombre le miró con una sonrisa divertida, Beth se apresuró a poner la tienda en alto y pasar a otra tarea pero la atenta mirada de Brandon le tenía nerviosa. Ella volteó a verlo y Brandon no quitaba esa cara de diversión —Bethy es virgen tanto del cuerpo como de la mente—.

El corazón de Beth comenzó a latir muy fuerte, Brandon se acercó a ella —Con razón te ves tan aniñada y con razón él no muestra ningún interés en ti—.

Beth retrocedió —Brandon nosotros somos amigos así que deja de jugar—.

Brandon suspiró —A ver Bethy, parte de madurar en un apocalipsis también implica la sexualidad, eres demasiada hija de granja y así nunca vas a encontrar el amor. Y bueno, si no quieres está bien pero tampoco me censures por pensar en el fuerte cazador que parece tan ardiente—.

Beth le miró con reprimenda, Daryl era más que eso. Él era una persona decente, agradable y buena. Brandon fingió inocencia —Tú ganas, no voy a imaginar sus fuertes manos en mi piel ni sus fuertes brazos estrechándome…—

La imaginación de Beth era muy florida así que se llevó las manos a los oídos abochornada por eso, Brandon comenzó a reír satisfecho de su travesura e intentó quitarle las manos de los oídos, fue un leve forcejeó pero cuando Daryl llegó y lo vio no pidió explicaciones.

Empujó con toda su fuerza al hombre y saco su cuchillo — ¡Muy bien pervertido! —.

—Daryl no le pegues— suplicó Beth con su mano en el brazo que tenía el arma —Solo estábamos charlando—.

Daryl negó con la cabeza —Aja, y yo soy la puta hada de los dientes—.

—Es en serio ¡lo juro! — afirmó Beth, la manera en que lo pronunció hizo que Daryl se tranquilizara.

— ¿Y de que estaban platicando? — pidió Daryl con más calma.

Brandon se puso pálido —Si te digo ahora, si me golpeas—.

Daryl lo empujó con la cabeza para iniciar una pelea pero Beth habló —Desnudos, estábamos hablando de desnudos—.

Daryl no dio crédito a las palabras de Beth y al verla la joven tenía la cara roja. Daryl por impulso la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró varios metros del hombre para poder hablar con ella; Beth estaba impresionada por la respuesta —Me haces daño Daryl—.

— ¡Desnudos! Estoy tratando de cuidar de ti y lo único que se te ocurre es actuar como una colegiala enloquecida por una cara bonita— le reprochó soltándola.

Beth se llevó una mano a su muñeca lastimada —Que te jodan Daryl—. Ella contestó enojada y herida por la acusación —Tú no entiendes—.

— ¿Por qué no me explicas? — pidió él.

—Muy bien imbécil— intervino Brandon que venía a donde estaba Daryl —No vas a tratar a Bethy de esa manera—.

Daryl se dirigió a Brandon, si quería pelea iba a tener —Estoy hablando con Beth—.

—Mira hombre de las cavernas. Estas tratando de cuidar tu territorio, ahora lo veo pero Beth no forma parte del cuadro, ella es una chica dulce que estaba tratando de cuidar tu imagen a mis ojos— contestó Brandon antes de soltarle un puñetazo.

Daryl lo esquivó con facilidad pero todo su enojo se había convertido en confusión, buscó a Beth y ella le dio una bofetada pero ella terminó sobando su mano por la fuerza —Brandon es gay y tú un idiota—.

Beth y Brandon volvieron al campamento dejando a Daryl congelado con toda la información.

**Ok, esta historia me hace de mejor humor y tambien estoy emocionada por algo. Me gustaría invitarlos a ver mis nuevas historias (ya no importa y coeurs brises -publicable los jueves- o el eden de los reyes en lunes) las actualizaciones (extrañas situaciones martes) y mis viejas historias (necesito esperanza, lo que deberia ser etc). Pero sobretodo agradecer sus favoritos y hermosos detalles que como lectores me han brindado.**


	18. 32

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

2.

Brandon y Beth no habían hablado con Daryl en tres días, no es que Daryl había intentado tampoco; solo se paseaba como cachorro castigado y daba una que otra mirada al dúo. Le debía una disculpa a Brandon por como lo había tratado pero sobre todo a Beth que había recibido acusaciones injustas de su parte.

Durante esos tres días había tenido tiempo de pensar en varias cosas. Primero que Brandon estaba interesado en él, algo fácil con lo que lidiar solo un "sigue tu camino muchacho" y todo resuelto. Segundo que Brandon había hablado de Beth sobre el desnudo o cosas así; lo que era incomodo pero podía vivir con eso y tercero, el más impactante de todos: que se sentía atraído por Beth de una forma que aún no comprendía completamente pero que había desatado celos de su parte.

Tal vez porque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez porque ella era muy cariñosa, sea cual sea la razón él se prometió no volver a asustar ni molestar de esa manera a Beth. Una vez las ideas claras decidió arreglar las cosas primero con Beth.

Él le pidió que lo acompañara a cazar y aunque Brandon se había negado de inmediato, Beth había dejado claro que ella tomaba sus propias decisiones. Los dos se habían ido unas horas lejos del otro hombre pero durante el transcurso no habían dicho palabra, Beth no iba a hacerle la labor más fácil así que Daryl se aventuró a hablar.

—Beth, lo siento, lo juro. Yo nunca voy a volver a hablar de esa manera contigo— al decirlo estaba viéndola a la cara para que se diera cuenta que no mentía.

Beth hizo un pequeño puchero y Daryl la abrazó con mucho sentimiento —Metí la pata, puedes burlarte de mí si quieres. Es solo que no me gusta la idea de que nadie te haga daño—.

Casi podía asegurar que Beth podía escuchar palpitar su corazón y escuchó la voz de ella suavemente— ¿Entonces porque me lastimaste así? —.

—Porque soy un idiota, no hay justificación. Voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor— contestó.

Beth le dio una sonrisa —Brandon me dijo que eras tan sobreprotector como Shawn—.

Daryl asintió, para su molestia debía agradecer a la labia de Brandon para no tener que explicar lo que estaba en su cabeza. Volvieron al campamento ya reconciliados y Beth entrelazo su mano con la Daryl; el hombre no trató de moverse ni evitarlo. Una pequeña tortura para hacer feliz a Beth (aunque siendo sincero mucha tortura no era) por lo que llegaron al campamento cogidos de la mano y Beth tarareaba con el arco en el otro brazo.

Después de dejar a Beth en la tienda y tragarse la mirada curiosa de Brandon, le pidió un minuto para hablar no muy lejos del campamento—Me disculpó por cómo te trate nada más llegaste y porque yo no soy gay—.

Brandon soltó una sonrisa divertida —Ya me di cuenta que no eres. Yo no sé lo que tengas en la cabeza y no me importa pero vuelves a hacer una escenita y me llevó a Beth bien lejos—.

Daryl apretó los puños —Captado —. No iba a empezar otra pelea con el hombre.

—También agradece que Beth es muy ingenua y no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos; tienes mucho que trabajar antes de declararte — dijo Brandon de modo relajado, en parte burlándose de Daryl.

Pero Daryl se alarmó con la declaración: él nunca iba a decirle a Beth nada. Ella era muy joven para él, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza intentar algo con Beth. Brandon se dio cuenta del problema en que había metido a Daryl así que eligió desviar el tema con una broma —Si no quieres rubias dulces, yo te consuelo cariño—.

Daryl rio divertido —Claro, cuando los caminantes hablen—. Con eso emprendió el camino al campamento.

—Pero oye, ocultar un sentimiento no solo parece imposible estúpido— se defendió el otro hombre entre burla y comentario real.

Daryl le ignoró y siguió su camino mientras Brandon se llevó las manos a la cintura sonriente —Tonto, tonto Daryl—.

**Vale, me divierto muchisimo cuando escribo esto y agradezco todos sus buenos comentarios. Entusiasmo y emocion de cualquier parte del mundo donde esten leyendo esto, a monik y yayi muchas gracias por los comentarios, se actualiza cada viernes porque tengo otras historias entre semana como la de ayer cours brises. Las visitas tambien animan a que siga escribiendo. Que tengan un hermoso, fantastico fin de semana y les recomiendo a la cantante yuna para leer esta historia disco nocturnal.**


	19. 33

_Todo de The Walking Dead pertenece a sus dueños (que de nombres no me los sé pero le pertenece a alguien_)

3.

A veces Daryl no sabía si Brandon era realmente gay porque podía ser sutilmente coqueto con Beth pero del mismo modo con él. Beth parecía no tener idea de lo que hacía Brandon y lo trataba como un amigo.

Daryl tenía que admitir que no era tan malo, aclarado el asunto se atrevió a tratarlo un poco mejor y descubrió que era el tonto, hablador de la primera vez pero también era suave en el trato. Que pese a ser un personaje incomodo podía tener buenas intenciones. Además había salvado dos veces a Beth de los caminantes y eso en su libreta lo catalogaba como amigo.

Fue él quien había insistido en moverse a un vecindario porque se había cansado de dormir en el suelo, Daryl se había burlado de él llamándolo afeminado snob y Brandon le había hecho una seña con la mano y le había llamado bruto rudimentario. Estaban acostumbrándose rápidamente al nuevo integrante.

El invierno se había ido y el calor de la primavera comenzaba a golpear con fuerza; en el trayecto a la nueva casa Brandon había cuidado que Beth no sufriera insolación cediendo parte de su agua como lo había hecho Daryl.

La casa estaba en un barrio pequeño, típica casa pintada de blanco con dos aguas y techo de teja. Beth y Daryl hicieron la limpieza de la casa pues aunque Brandon era silencioso y había logrado clavar un cuchillo en dos caminantes para salvar a Beth todavía era muy torpe en cuanto a defenderse.

Una vez despejado todos entraron y se instalaron en la sala. Había un segundo piso con habitaciones; decidieron que pasarían la noche en el segundo piso. Ya atardecía cuando llegaron a la casa así que se prepararon para dormir, hicieron una cena con lo que Daryl había cazado y luego de descansar Brandon decidió jugar.

—Vamos a tener un partido de cartas— dijo mientras les mostraba la baraja a Beth y Daryl.

Beth se mostró emocionada y Daryl se encogió de hombros, le daba igual. Brandon hizo una sonrisa —Pero vamos hacerlo interesante: el que gane tiene derecho a pedirle a los otros dos que hagan algo por él. Serán tres rondas para hacer las cosas parejas—.

Daryl vio tan entusiasmada a Beth que no pudo negarse a formar parte del juego. Brandon lo miró de modo seductor —Yo sé lo que voy a pedirle a Daryl que haga por mí—.

La sala se convirtió en un silencio incómodo y el juego comenzó. Brandon ganó la primera ronda y Beth las siguientes dos, Daryl no podía creer su mala racha así que se cruzó de brazos cuando el juego acabó, iba a tener que recibir órdenes de las dos personas frente suyo que parecían muy divertidas con su pérdida absoluta.

Brandon sacudió los dedos en la mesa con la ceja levantada —Daryl es todo mío—.

Daryl se sacudió en su asiento incomodo, broma o no, no le hacía gracia. Beth intervino —Nop—.

Los dos hombres la vieron extrañados así que ella se levantó de su asiento y se puso en la distancia intermedia entre los dos —Lo que voy a pedirte es que me des el control sobre Daryl así que no puedes pedirle nada—.

Brandon se cruzó de brazos —Y yo que me devuelvas ese control—.

Beth sonrió satisfecha —Aja, yo pediré el control de Daryl otra vez y con eso termina nuestro intercambio y deudas saldadas—.

Brandon hizo una mueca de desganó y encogió los hombros —Supongo—.

Entonces Beth volteó a ver a Daryl —Así que eres todo mío Daryl ¿No es así? — cuestionó Beth del modo más dulce que tenía.

Ella no lo había dicho de manera seductora pero las palabras habían tenido un efecto inmediato en Daryl quien de pronto se sintió caliente. Brandon se dio cuenta de lo pasaba y con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a tararear.

—Ohh my love, myyy dream. It´s true and I can seeee—.

Daryl estaba avergonzado pero no podía dejar a Beth sin respuesta pues de momento ella no parecía enterarse de nada. Tragó saliva y tartamudeo —Sííí—.

Brandon soltó una carcajada — ¿Quién iba a pensar que ha Bethy le gusta el BDSM? —. Se puso en pie directo a su habitación sin dejar de reír.

—A la mierda— le gritó Daryl con la cara roja.

— ¡Ahala! Solo estás haciendo más interesante mi noche Daryl —contestó Brandon antes de subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué es BDSM? — pidió Beth confundida con todo lo que ocurría.

—Nada, nada— cortó Daryl.

NOTA: Gracias Tam y Catalina por su esplendido comentario, me entusiasmo, quería aclarar que la historia no esta completa pero tampoco detenida, solo se publica los días viernes así que por eso no se ha subido nada. Tambien comentar a Tam que el correo que quisiste poner no sale pero que por este medio puedo contestar, y sí, yuna es genial y no quería que eso le pasara a Beth.

**Posiblemente Beth se haya olvidado de todos los malos ratos que le hizo pasar Daryl pero yo no, así que Daryl debe pagar. Jaja claro que no. Este es el ultimo capitulo que publico de esta historia en esta semana, voy a publicar a partir de la semana del 4 de enero en adelante para disfrutar bien las fiestas. Pero no pienso dejar estos espacios libres: a partir de mañana comenzare a escribir un especial navideño que concluye el dia 24 de diciembre para despedir a todos. Que disfruten su fin de semana y espero quieran pasarse por el especial navideño**


End file.
